the flaming twin exorcists
by Sylene Bloodrose
Summary: When Yuri didn't die after giving birth to Rin and Yukio, Shiro decided to help her raise them. With Mephisto's help, the two faked there deaths and flee Japan. Now living in New York, Shiro and Yuri will do whatever it takes to protect Rin an Yukio from all who who wish to harm them.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own blue exorcist or any of its characters. The only things I own are my ideas.

Author's note: This story ignores what happens in the anime and focuses on what we know happened in the manga.

~Line break~

The sound of snow crunching beneath his boots was all Shiro could hear as he walked through the silent woods. It was winter, just after Christmas, and the air around him was cold and frigid. A cloud of respiration clung around his face as the exorcist exhaled. A heavy sigh rested on his lips. It had been a few months sense he first started to look for Yuri Egin, the young woman who had become pregnant with the spawn of Satan.

He was still hard to believe, even now when he was making his way through the cold, desolate forest, that a young exorcist like Yuri could have allowed herself to be fooled by the demon of all demons.

Shiro Fujimoto was a young man in his mid thirties, despite his natural light gray hair and red eyes which were an oddity on its own. Considering that red was not a natural human eye color. There might have been a demon ancestor in his family, but no one knows for certain. Especially sense Shiro had never been close with his family.

Shiro was tall and slender, being of average build. He was a handsome man, even with his glasses. He was cold and serious person, always fallowing orders. But now, he wasn't sure if he could follow through with the orders the Vatican had given him. A sword in a blue sheath was strapped to his back. It was a demon slaying sword known as the koma sword, or Kurikara. Shiro would never forget how he came to be in possession of Kurikara. After it was discovered that Yuri was caring the spawn of Satan, he had been sent to retrieve the sword to use to exorcise the child. He had gone to steal the sword from the Myōō Dharani temple and had ended up instead being given the sword instead as thanks for helping cure the toxin poisoning that that afflicted the temple. The head priest, Tatsuma Suguro had been the one to give Kurikara to him.

Shiro thought back to when he first met Yuri. Yuri had just become a lower 2nd class exorcist and had been put on his team for her first real mission as an exorcist. She had long brown hair and turquoise eyes. Despite being a young adult, Yuri looked young for her age, making her look more like a teenager then her actual age. The two had clashed over views, neither willing to back down. Shiro had been the one to be the mature adult and ended the argument for the sake of the mission. He knew that the young women's softness towards demons would get her into trouble one of these days; he just didn't realize just how much he was right. Yuri Egin had gone on a few other missions with his team after that. The two never got along but they tolerated each other when they had to.

Looking back on it now, Shiro shouldn't be surprised this happened. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket, the exorcist plopped in his mouth and lit it. He needed a smoke. It was getting colder and Shiro knew he would have to find shelter for the night. He clutched his scarf closer to himself in a feeble attempt to cling to warmth.

Shiro hoped he would find her this time; he had a hunch about this place. He might not have known how far along Yuri was when she disappeared, but he knew she had to be close to giving birth if not already. The upper class exorcist was about to stop and make camp for the night when he saw it. Chimney smoke rose above the trees, giving indication that someone was living close by. If it was Yuri then he was good to go, and if it wasn't, well at least he could ask to stay the night and not have to sleep outside.

Shiro quickened his pace, following the smoke trail. It didn't take long for him to step out into a small clearing. A little wooden cabin sat in the middle of clearing. Raising his fist to knock on the door, Shiro stopped at the last second when he hears the sound of a baby's laughter and the unmistakable voice of Yuri Egin.

This was it he had found her at long last. Clutching the sword tightly, the upper classed exorcist slowly opened the door and walked inside, but not before dropping his cigarette to burn out in the snow. It was only inside that Shiro heard a second voice. And like the first, Shiro would have recognized it from anywhere. So that was how Yuri escaped the order before Shiro could return with the koma sword. He should have known that demon had been involved.

Silently walking through the small kitchen and living room, Shiro stopped outside of the door leading to what he assumed to be the bedroom. "You can come in Shiro, we know your there." The sound of Mephisto's voice addressing him had startled Shiro to the point that he had almost jumped in inch of the ground. Opening the wooden door, Shiro stepped into the doorway and looked around the small room. It was a bedroom just as he had thought. The only furniture being the bed Yuri was currently laying on, a side table next to the bed, and a small dresser that may or may not have clothing in it. Mephisto stood beside the young woman, a look on his face that suggested that he found the situation amusing. Shiro didn't.

"It took you longer then I would have thought to find Yuri," Mephisto said with a grin on his face. Before Shiro could remind him that he was here to kill the child, he looked over at Yuri and suddenly realized that she wasn't holding just one baby but two. In her arms Yuri held two small bundles; one in each arm. Yuri had given birth to twins. And here Shiro that she couldn't surprise him with anything else. Walking up to the bed, Shiro took a closer look at the infants. The babies were wrapped in blankets to keep them warm. Which Shiro didn't think was necessary since both children were engulfed in blue flames. It amassed Shiro that Yuri hadn't been burned by the flames. Yuri looked up at Shiro and completely stunned him with a simple question.

"Do you want to hold one of them Shiro."

The upper classed exorcist took a step back. He was supposed to kill these babies, not become attached to them. Misunderstanding his reasons for backing up, the young mother continued to speak, "It's ok Shiro. There flames won't hurt you. I've been holding them all day and I'm fine."

Shiro will never know why he did what he did next. Stepping closer to Yuri, he reached his arms out. Yuri handed one of the babies to him. "His name is Rin; he is such a happy baby. Just born and already smiling at everyone. And this one is Yukio; I can tell he's goin to be the shy one." Rin was wrapped in a blue blanket and Yukio was wrapped in a yellow blanket.

Shiro held Rin in his arms and just couldn't get over how the flames didn't harm him. The flames that covered the baby boy was warm and loving, the pure opposite of how he thought that they would be. It was the pure innocence of an infant that had understood nothing but love. The little baby Rin opened his blue eyes and stared up at him and then began to giggle, reaching his tiny hands up to Shiro's face in an attempt to grab his glasses.

This child was innocent, he didn't deserve to die. It was at that moment that Shiro realized that he couldn't do it. He couldn't kill these children. "So what are you going to do Shiro?" Mephisto said as though he could read his mind. Shiro sighed. "I don't know, I can't kill them, but it will be impossible for them to hide them when their engulfed in flames." Yuri gave him a warning glare. He couldn't blame her; any mother would have done the same thing. "That's ok, I can handle that. All you have to do is hand me the sword and one of your guns." Shiro didn't trust Mephisto one bit but handed him the requested items anyway. Both Shiro and Yuri watched in amassment as Mephisto sealed Rin's flames within Kurikara and Yukio's flames within Shiro's hand gun. He then handed the sword and gun back Shiro. "There problem solved. So Shiro are you going to help Yuri raise her children? Because it seems that Rin has grown quit fond of you."

Shiro had almost forgotten about the baby in his arms. Without the blue fire, the child looked completely human. Both babies did. "Yes I will. But the Vatican will want to know what happened to me." The purple haired demon waved off his concerns. "Don't worry I have that figured out. We are going to fake yours and Yuri's deaths. And it would be best for both of your sakes as well as the children if you all left Japan. That way you don't rest anyone recognizing you." Shiro hated the thought of faking his own death, but he knew that Mephisto had a point.

"We'll do it. We'll leave Japan."

Yuri stated confidently. Mephisto snapped his fingers and Shiro felt something heavy drop into his exorcist pocket. Handing Rin back to his mother, Shiro pulled out two thick wallets that he had never seen before. "Those hold your new identities and everything you'll need to start over. I ever put the twin's fake birth certificates in there. Are the two of you ready to go?" Shiro and Yuri both nodded their heads. Mephisto handed them a key that he fished out of his own pocket.

"I hope you enjoy New York."

The demon poofed away, leaving Shiro and Yuri alone with the babies. Helping Yuri from the bed, Shiro put the Key into the bedroom door and opened it to revile yearly afternoon New York. The two looked at each other and stepped through to start their new lives.

~Line beak~

Back at the Vatican Mephisto was shocked to see the devastation that had occurred will he had been gone. It seemed that Satan had devastated the True cross order while trying to find where Yuri was. Standing before the Grigori Mephisto explained the tragic death of Shiro Fujimoto that unexpectedly seemed to fit in with what would become the blue night. "When Shiro and I found Yuri, she had just given birth. Sadly the child was a stillborn. Consumed in grief pore Yuri died afterword. When Shiro went to bury their body's Satan appeared and in a blinding rage set fire to the cabin. I was unable to save Shiro. He was killed and his body burned to ashes along with Yuri and her child." The Grigori had no reason to think he was lying, with he was of course. Mephisto even went back and burned the cabin down just to be safe.

Elsewhere in America, Shiro and Yuri found themselves inside an apartment. A note was on the refrigerator not fare from them. It read.

 _Here's somewhere to start out in. I hope you have good luck in raising the twins._

 _Love Mephisto._

Yuri looked at Shiro and smiled. This is where there new lives start this is where her children will grow up safe.

~Line break~

Author's note: Here's the first chapter of the flaming twins. This story has been in my head for a while now and I'm glad to have gotten it down. Please leave reviews to let me know if you liked it or not. Thanks for reading and I'll post chapter 1 when I can.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own blue exorcist or any of its characters. The only things I own are my ideas.

Author's note: This story ignores what happens in the anime and focuses on what we know happened in the manga. For the sake of the story I'm going to have Shiro already have Kiro as a familiar and because Yukio was born with his demon blood awakened like Rin, he doesn't need glasses, nor is he able to see demons.

~line break~

Chapter 1

Standing in the middle of the living room, Shiro looked around what would be his new home. The living room was about medium sized and was connected to the kitchen. From what the now former exorcist could tell, the whole apartment was furnished with everything they would need; for both themselves and the babies. The living room walls were covered in a cream colored wallpaper and the floor was a thick maroon carpet. A large TV was sat against the back wall near the corner, a large couch in front with a glass coffee table in between.

Shiro had no idea how Mephisto could have done all this in sure short notice. Unless he had expected Shiro to end up protecting Yuri's children. "I'm going to check out the bedrooms and see how many there are." Shiro nodded at Yuri and watched her walk down the hallway. Walking into the nicely furnished kitchen, the former exorcist took a seat at the small rectangular kitchen table and pulled out the thick wallets the purple haired demon had given him. The first one he opened up had his picture in the front but not his name. Taking the ID out, Shiro read the new name "Shawn Okumura." The wallet truly had everything he would need, even a faked birth certificate.

"So I guess my name is Shawn now." Looking through the other, knowing it had to be Yuri's. The name on her new ID was Yumi Okumura. It then hit him that they had been given the same last name. Pulling all the documents out, Shiro found the one that almost make him grate his teeth. It was a marriage certificate. He was going to be starting his new life as a married man. He then found the twins birth certificates. There official names were Rin and Yukio Okumura. If Shiro really thought about it, being a married couple would make since considering that they were going to be a family. Shiro carefully put the documents and ID's back into the wallets.

"Hey Shiro, come here and look at the bedrooms." Shiro stood from the table, pushing the chair back under. He suddenly got a bad feeling. Walking down the small hallway, Shiro noticed that there were two bedrooms and a bathroom. There was a second bedroom near the kitchen. Yuri was standing in the doorway of the bedroom across from the bathroom. "The baby room is so cute. Rin and Yukio look adorable in their new crib." Shiro noticed that Yuri wasn't holding the babies anymore. Shiro followed his new wife into the baby room and had to admit it did look nice. The walls were painted white with a baby blue pattern. The carpet in the small room was dark blue instead of maroon like the living room. There was a crib that the twins were now in, a table to change diapers, a dresser, and other things that they would need.

"It is nice." Shiro wasn't sure how to bring up the topic of their fake marriage. Yuri seemed to be able to tell that there was something on his mind. "Is there something you want to say Shiro?" Snapped out of his thoughts, Shiro sighed and just came out with it.

"It seems that Mephisto made us a married couple. We are now Shawn and Yumi Okumura." There was a pause before Yuri responded. "That makes sense. We are a family now." Shiro walked over to the crib and looked down. Rin was laying on the right side, and Yukio was laying on the left. The only reason Shiro could tell them apart was that Rin was still wrapped in a blue blanket and Yukio in a yellow one. The two had fallen sleep and were now resting. He couldn't get over how precious they were.

Quietly walking out of the room, Shiro then walked to the room at the end of the hall. This room was bigger than the other with a queen sized bed, two side tables, a dresser with a mirror connected to it, a closet, and a shoe rack. Shiro found himself wanting to sigh. Did Mephisto really expect them to sleep in the same bed? He knew that they were supposed to be married, but that didn't mean that they were in a relationship. This was going be awkward.

It was at that moment Yuri popped up behind him. Shiro almost jumped. "The place is small but I like it." She nodded in agreement. "About the sleeping arrangements, I can sleep on the couch if you want. I don't want things to be awkward." Yuri simply smiled at him. "That's ok; you can sleep on the bed to. We'll just be lying next to each other. But you can sleep on the couch if that's more comfortable for you." "I'll think about it."

Even though it was just the afternoon, Yuri and Shiro's bodies were still adjusted to a different time zone. It would be night time in Japan, and the two were starting to get tired. Shiro walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the wallets he had left on the table, carrying them to the bedroom and placing them in the upper drawer of the dresser. Realizing that he hadn't cheeked his other pockets, Shiro dug through them and found a key with a not on it. As well as another wallet with US money in it.

 _This key is to store away the sword and gun. Thought you would need it. There's a trunk in the closet you can put them in._

The closet was larger than he had thought with a pair of doors that opened outward. It didn't take long for Shiro to find the trunk that was mentioned. The trunk was long and deep, with a lock in the middle. Inserting the key into the trunk, Shiro opened it to find a small box inside. Most likely for the gun, as well as red sword sleeve with a black strap. Shiro placed the gun within the box and Kurikara in the sleeve. Then closed the trunk, locking it back.

Once that was finished, Shiro walked over to the window and looked out. It was clouded out, snow falling from the sky. The sidewalk down below was covered in thick snow, the street was mostly clear for traffic. It was then that Shiro realized that it was warm inside. There had to be a heater. It was found easily. Shiro walked back into the living room and saw Yuri sitting on the couch watching a random TV channel. Yuri and Shiro both spoke Japanese and English, so they wouldn't have any trouble blinding in.

The curtains were pulled away from the window, allowing light to come in. Shiro walked over to the front door, opened it and looked out. What he saw was a hallway with doors that lead to other apartments. Closing the door, Shiro walked back into their apartment and sat down beside Yuri. The program that was on wasn't very interesting but he watched anyway. He drifted of a few times and before he knew it Yuri was shaking him awake. It was late afternoon and she had cooked them supper. Apparently there was food in the kitchen. The two ate in silence. Yuri had already taken care of the babies while he was asleep.

Shiro helped Yuri clean up and after a few more hours of mindless TV watching, Shiro made sure the door was locked and laid down on the couch. It was just too soon to be sleeping in the same bed as Yuri.

The next morning Shiro woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. Sitting up, he stretched his arms over his head and let out a loud yawn. Shiro dragged himself over to the door and looked through the peep out to see if anyone was there. When he didn't see anyone, he unlocked the door and looked down both ends of the hallway. But still didn't see anyone. Shrugging it off, Shiro was about to close the door when he heard a very familiar meow.

Looking down, Shiro saw a cat carrier in front of his door. Leaning down, Shiro looked inside and saw Kuro. The cat demon looked at him with excitement and meowed louder. Shiro picked up the cat carrier and sat in down in the living room. He let Kuro out and watched the cat run around. Mephisto must have sent him his familiar, which he was grateful for. It was then that he heard one of the babies start crying. It turned out to be Yukio, who needed a diaper change. Shiro ended up changing Rin as well not long later.

As time went by, Shiro and Yuri, who was known as Shawn and Yumi Okumura to everyone else, became friends with the neighbors. Shiro was able to quickly get a job at a local church and became a priest. Yuri stayed home to watch the children. Before they knew it, the twins had gotten bigger and were starting to crawl and learn how to speak. Rin loved to crawl after Kuro, who would run from the curious baby. This would lead to Shiro playfully yelling out 'Run Kuro run, he's catching up to you." Rin's fist word ended up being 'cat' while Yukio's was 'mama'. They were soon celebrating the twin's first birthday, giving them both a small smash cake to mess up. Rin had gone down on his, covering himself with cake and frosting. Yukio on the other hand didn't really touch his too much, but he did dig his little fingers in it.

It was a few years after that that they were able to move into a bigger place. Which had three rooms and two bathrooms. Rin and Yukio still shared a room, each with their own toddler bed.

It was five years after leaving Japan, and Shiro and Yuri couldn't deny that they had developed feelings for each other, if not fallen in love. The twins were going to starting school soon, having been held back a year for their late birthday.

Shiro had been sitting in the living room when Yuri told him the news that would stun him for a good few hours. "Shiro, there's something I need to tell you." Shiro had gotten a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be good. "What is it?" He didn't want to ask, but he knew he had to. "Well you see, I'm pregnant with your baby." Great, another kid to keep track of. Shiro had no idea how to respond to that without sounding stupid, so he just nodded. "At least we still have the baby things from when Rin and Yukio were still babies." Shiro finally said.

A few weeks before school started, a young boy about the twins age moved in next door with his mother. The boy would become best friends with Rin.

~Line break~

Mephisto sat in his office at True cross academy. He was waiting for someone and seemed to be getting aggravated with their inability to show up on time. Finally Amaimon appeared in his office, seemingly unaware of his brother's irritated mode. "I'm here big brother, you wanted something?" The purple haired demon wanted to yell at him for being late but stopped. There was no point trying to get that through his younger brother's thick head. Beside's he needed him for something else.

"Yes I do need something. I need you to do something for me." Amaimon seemed interested unaware of what his brother had in mind. "I need you to be a human child and keep an eye on our little brothers while they grow up." The confused look on the earth king's face clearly said that he had no idea he was supposed to do that. Nor was he interested in finding out how.

Amaimon knew by the look on Mephisto's face that he was dead serious. But before he could try to run away, Mephisto had grabbed him by the collar and held him in place. "I'm going to sealing your demon heart away for a while. So get used to being human." Mephisto's hand was then thrust into Amaimon's chest. What was pulled out was a glowing flower with green petals and a red center. The demon heart was then sealed within a glass orb.

Letting go of Amaimon's collar, Mephisto poofed the orb away and watched Amaimon's green hair darken until it was jet black and his yellow eyes became blue. The king of earth then shrank until he was the size of a five year old, which was what Mephisto wanted. Amaimon glared at Mephisto from where he sat on the floor, swallowed in his now to big clothes. "You're going to be the kid in a fake family. This will be your mother for the time being." Mephisto snapped his fingers and a human woman walked inside the office. She had dark brown hair with brown eyes. "Her name will be 'Karen Harsh', and yours will be 'Andy Harsh.'"

Mephisto then poofed new clothes onto Amaimon, who was still glaring murderously at him. "Who's going to be the father in this fake family?" Amaimon asked through clinched teeth. "Me of course. I will be the distant father who pays child support." "I hate you." Mephisto grinned. "Aww, look at that, we already have a strained relationship." A serious look then replaced the playful one on Mephisto's face. "You'll get your demon heart back when I saw so. So get used to it." Mephisto then snapped his fingers and the human woman and former demon king vanished from his office.

"This is going to be interesting."

~Line break~

Author's note: Here's chapter 1. Please read and review. Review is helpful in writing. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it so far.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own blue exorcist or any of its characters. The only things I own are my ideas.

Author's note: In this chapter Shiro and Yuri will be using their fake names when addressing each other. And others will be using their fake names as well. When the story is in Rin, Yukio, or Yuka's perspective, Shiro and Yuri will be called Shawn and Yumi sense that is what the kids know them as.

Shiro = Shawn

Yuri = Yumi

Andy = Amaimon

Chapter 2

(Rin's POV)

The sound the alarm clock going off startled a 15 year old Rin from his deep sleep, causing him to almost hit his head on the ceiling. He was on the upper bunk of his and Yukio's bunk bed and in turn close to the ceiling. Grumbling to himself, Rin climbed down the ladder and turned off alarm off. The radio clock sat on the side table next to the bottom bunk. The dark haired teen yawned as scratched the back of his head.

Rin saw that Yukio was already up, having woken up before the alarm as usual. Today was the first day of high school, which Rin was kind of exited about. Becoming a high schooler and all. But he hated the first day, always have and always will. There was nothing he despised more than having to get used to getting up early all over again after summer break. Opening the drawer to his dresser, pulled out the clothes that he was going to ware for the day. He quickly changed into a red shirt and a pair of black jeans with a chain connected to the belt loop on one side. And a pair of black fingerless gloves. He would have put on his blue hoody but it was to hate for it. It was late August and it still felt like summer.

Walking down the hallway to the bathroom, Rin noticed that his sister's door was open. Her name was scribed on a blank sheet of paper in pink crayon, and taped to the door. It read, 'Yuka's Room' with a bunch of hearts dancing around her name. Yuka had been born February 13, 2001, when Rin and Yukio were six years old in pre-K. She was nine years old now about to start 4th grade. Rin loved his little sister. She was a lot like himself in many ways, cheerful, energetic and fun to be around. She also loved school like Yukio so that was something they had in common.

After a quick trip to the toilet, Rin walked into the Kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table. Yuka was already there with Yukio. Yuka had long brown hair that was tied back into a bun on the top of her head, and the same red eyes as their dad. She had a mole above her lip on the left side. Unlike Yukio who had three moles, Yuka only had one. She wore a pair of pink square flameless glasses that looked great with her heart shaped face.

Yukio was wearing a blue shirt with elbow length sleeves and tan cargo pants. Yuka wore her favorite sleeveless pink dress with a pair of white stockings and black lace up boots.

"Good morning Rin." Yuri greeted, placing a plate in front of him. He had been given scrambled eyes, toast, and bacon. A small glass of orange juice was soon sat down next to his plate. His siblings were already eating their breakfast. "Good morning," Rin said back, still sleepy. "So Rin you ready for school." Yukio asked between bites. Rin just grumbled a response. His book bag was ready, their mom made sure of it. It was too early for this, oh how he hated mornings.

Rin had just finished breakfast and put his plate in the sink when he heard someone knocking at the door. His dad was closer so he went to answer the door. Though Rin was sure he already knew who it was. Shawn opened the door to reveal Andy standing on the other side. Andy Harsh was a scrawny teenage boy like himself who has been his best friend since pre-k. He had messy black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hey Mr. Okumura"

"Hey Andy, you ready for high school."

Shawn gave the teen a cheesy grin, opening the door wider, gesturing for him to come inside. Andy just gave Rin's dad his usual blank look and shrugged his shoulders, "Not really, but I'll get over it." Andy replied in his typical monotone voice, stepping though the threshold into the Okumura's apartment. Andy had never been very expressive or shown much emotion. Rin was us to it.

Andy was wearing a brown short sleeved shirt with dark green long sleeves connected to the inside to give the allusion of another shirt, a pair of dark green, almost black jeans that was a little baggy on him. A green camo book back was thrown over one shoulder, being held by one of its black straps.

Andy then greeted Rin's mom then Yukio and Yuka. "Have eaten breakfast yet Andy," Yumi asked her son's friend. "Yes I have Ms. Okumura. Thanks for asking though." Yukio looked at the clock on the stove the stood up from the table. "We should get going, don't want to miss the bus on the first day." Rin grumbled but said by to his parents and little sister, then grabbed his plain black book bag and fallowed Andy and Yukio out of the apartment.

Once outside the building, the three walked to the bus stop, and waited. Andy made a pout and said, "I hate school." Rin laughed, "Tell me about it."

Andy had been Rin's friend for ten years. He might not be able to remember much from when he was little but he would never forget the day he met Andy. It still felt like it was yesterday.

 _A five year old Rin was playing outside at the small park across from the apartment complex with his dad and twin brother. Their cat Kuro was with them to, but kept his distance. A moving truck had parked out front earlier that day, and Rin was exited, hoping that the new neighbors would have a child his age. Yes he had his brother, but he wanted other kids to play with as well. Rin and his brother Yukio were on the swings, their dad Shawn/Shiro was pushing them. The two swung higher and higher, but not too high to risk falling off and getting hurt. "You'll be starting school soon, are you exited?" Their dad had asked. Rin had responded with, "Boo, school sounds boring." While Yukio nodded his head in excitement. "It sounds fun to me." Rin gave him a pouty yet cute look only a child could make. It had been bout that time when a black car pulled up behind the moving truck._

 _A young women looking to be in her late twenties stepped out of the driver's side. She had long dark brown hair that was brushed back from her face. She was too far away to see her eyes. She wore a simple white button up shirt with a pair of black pants. A small child then got out of the back. He had black hair and looked to be about Rin and Yukio's age. He was wearing a green short sleeved shirt and a pair of brown shorts. The woman grabbed the child's hand and walked over to one of the movers to speak with him. The child had tried his best to pull free of his mother's hold, but wasn't able to._

 _Having seen this Rin jumped from the swing, and grabbed a hold of his dad's shirt. "Daddy! Daddy look! It's the new neighbors. And there a kid!" The hyper child pulled on his dad's shirt, looking like he was freaking out. Yukio sat on the swing, looking with curiosity. "They're moving in Rin; let's give them time to settle in first." Rin pouted at that. For the rest of the day Rin and Yukio played in the park with their dad. It was not long after the moving truck left that the woman and her child came back outside and walked across the street to the park. Rin perked up when he saw them. Jumping up from the sandbox he was sitting in, Rin ran over to the lady and her son. "Hello, I'm Rin what's your name."_

 _The boy just stood there and looked at him for a moment before responding. "My name is Andy." Shawn hurried over to them, Yukio fallowing close behind. "Hey, my name is Shawn Okumura, I'm Rin's dad and this is Yukio. Rin's twin brother. We live in the building you just moved into." Yukio walked over to Rin and looked at the new kid. "It's nice to meet you Shawn. I'm Karen Karsh and this little guy is Andy." Andy gave the twins a blank look, "you want to play." Rin grabbed Andy's arm and pulled him over to the sandbox. Yukio joined them, also excited about making a new friend._

 _The three children played until it was time to go in. Rin gave Andy a huge hug, which he hadn't been expecting, and said. "By-by Andy, let's play tomorrow Ok?" Andy had just nodded his head and fallowed his mom across the street. The two quickly became friends, and when it was time to start school, Rin and Andy became best friends. Yukio was friends with Andy to, but not as close._

Rin was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the school bus. The long yellow bus stopped in front of them. Yukio climbed on first, then Rin and Andy. There was already a bunch of teens on the bus. They were one of the last stops the bus made before heading to school. Rin and Yukio sat in the only empty seat left in the back. Andy sat across from them next to a random guy who none of them knew the name of. The ride to school was short, taking only about fifteen minutes. Once off the bus the three entered the two storey building. Yukio went straight to his first class, while Rin and Andy just hung out in the main entrance like half the school. Their school didn't have home room; everyone just went to their first class of the day when school started. Rin pulled his schedule out of his book bag and looked over once more. He had gotten it a week earlier during open house. His schedule for this semester was:

1st block: math (whyyyy)

2nd block: history

3rd block: home economics (awesome)

4th block: science

5th block: literature

6th physical education

Stuffing his schedule away, Rin just chilled with his buddy until the warning bell rang. Everyone then hurried to class to avoid being late. Andy and Rin went their separate ways, each having different classes. Rin walked in and took a seat at the back of the classroom, that's where he liked to set. Rin's math teacher was a young petite woman with light brown hair that fell down her back in wavy curls. She looked to be in her med to late twenties. Since it was just the first day, Ms. Rose just pasted out sheets detailing what they were going to be learning that semester and what they would need for class. In case anyone hadn't gone to open house. They did a couple of quizzes to see what the class already knew, but besides that they didn't do much.

Rin almost fell asleep but he somehow managed to keep himself awake. Class seemed to last forever, but then it was over, signaled by the end of class bell. History went the same way as math, just going over what they will learn. It wasn't until Home Ec. that Rin got excited. Rin loved to cook, and was proud to say that he was very good at it. His mom had taught him when he was little, letting him help her in the kitchen at a young age. Rin had always loved helping his mom. Yumi/Yuri had tried to get Yukio to help but he wasn't interested. Which was fine for Rin, it gave him a personal mother/son bonding time. Even now Rin helps his mom out in the café she owns. Yumi had opened a café a few years back and named it 'Okumura Sweets.'

The rest of the day went by in a blur. The first day was always boring. Finally it was the last class of the day, P.E. Rin might look scrawny and all, but he was strong for his size. He could kick anyone's butt who messed with him. And everyone who knew him from middle school was aware of this. Rin loved P.E. Being about to run around and not have to be stuck behind a desk. It was also the only class he shared with Andy sadly. Andy was pretty strong himself despite his looks. Part of the class time was used to do practice warm-ups and the rest of the time, the couch let the class do whatever.

Rin was glad when the finale bell rang. Loading back on the bus, Rin, Yukio and Andy talked about how they thought the first day went. Rin and Andy mostly complained about how boring it was, while Yukio listened. After letting most of the other students off, the bus finally reached their stop. Once of the bus, Yukio and Andy went inside the apartment complex. Rin walked down the street, to his mom's café. He had always helped her after school, but after she made him to his homework of course. But since it was the first day and he didn't have any homework, Rin didn't have to worry about that. Yumi's café was at the end of street, not far from where they lived. The inside wasn't small but it wasn't large either. It was a comfortable sized building with a homely feel to it.

Rin walked into the back were his mom was and set his book bag down. "Hey Rin, how was your first day of high school?" His mom asked with a loving smile on her face. "It was boring like every first day. And no homework, so don't worry about it." Rin grabbed a blue apron a tied it around his waist. "You want me to take orders mom," Rin asked picking up a notepad and a pencil. "Yes sweetie that will be fine." Rin walked back into the front and started taking orders. It was a bit slow today, so he didn't have a lot of orders to take down. Rin was about to give the orders to his mom when a woman walked inside. Rin stopped in his tracks when he saw her. No one could blame him for looking. The woman was dressed inappropriately and he was a teenage boy after all. The woman had long red and yellow hair. She took a seat at a booth next to a window. Rin took her order, trying not to stare. Though it was obvious that the woman could tell and found it funny. After handing the orders in, Rin helped him mom cook while keeping an eyes out for any new customers. Rin took the food to the waiting customers.

Once the red haired woman left, Rin found himself sighing. He hadn't realized how nervous she mad him. Rin didn't know why though. It was probably just her outfit. Shrugging it off, Rin helped out in the café for the rest of the day. Then walked home with his mom when it was closing time. Rin thought no more about the rest of the night. Rin noticed that his dad seemed worried about something, but didn't ask. That night Rin went to sleep unaware of what was to come.

~line break~

Author's note: I hoped you like it. Please read and review. Reviews are helpful. Thanks for reading and I'll have the next chapter us soon.


	4. Author's note

Author's note

I'm sorry to all who are reading this story but my monitor is dying so I won't be able to update a new chapter for a while until I get a new monitor for my computer. I'm really sorry about this, I'm not discontinuing, I just have to wait until I'm able to post again. Thank you for reading my story.


	5. Chapter 3

Author's note: my monitor is working, for now anyway. I still need to get a new one but at least I was able to finish writing this chapter for all of you who are reading this story.

Author's note: In this chapter Shiro and Yuri will be using their fake names when addressing each other. And others will be using their fake names as well. When the story is in Rin, Yukio, or Yuka's perspective, Shiro and Yuri will be called Shawn and Yumi sense that is what the kids know them as. Shura makes an appearance, and Yamada, in case you forgot was the false name Shura used when pretending to be a student, will be his own person with a connection to Shura.

Shiro = Shawn

Yuri = Yumi

Andy = Amaimon

~Line break~

Chapter 3

(Shura's POV)

 _Shura would never forget the day she was told Shiro had died. It had been after the horrible events of the blue night, and so many were dead. She was eleven years old and looked up to the man who had taken her on as his student. And even though there was death everywhere, she refused to believe that her mentor, Shiro Fujimoto would have been killed by Satan while supposedly trying to bury Yuri and her stillborn child. Everyone else believed that purple haired demon. She was, without a doubt, in denial, and had stayed that way for a while. At one point even accusing Mephisto of lying about her mentor's death._

 _It was only when Mephisto had taken her to the pitiful remains of the burned down house that her resolve to believe in Shiro still being out there crumbled. If he had been trapped within the one standing little cabin, there would have to no way he could have escaped, besides surviving. She had been forced to except the fact that Shiro was gone and he was never coming back. The one person the young red haired girl truly trusted was truly gone. She would never forget how she knelt in the freezing snow, oh how she hated the cold, and broke down for the first time and cried for Shiro. It was at that moment, Shura swore to herself that she would become a great exorcist like her mentor, and become one she knew Shiro would be proud of._

Shura shook her head, pushing the painful memories away. It has been almost sixteen years sense Shiro's death and she had moved on a long time ago. There was no point dragging up things she didn't wish to remember. She had no idea why she thought about it in the first place. It most have been the boredom. Yep it most likely the boredom. Shura was currently ridding in one of the True Cross's private jets. She was sent by the Vatican to lend the US a hand with the recent rise of demon activity. She was on her way to the US branch HQ in New York.

Shura was now twenty-six years old, even though she likes say that she's eighteen. She had become an exorcist a long time ago and was now an upper 1st class exorcist, just as Shiro had been when he died at the hands of Satan.

With her trusty demon sword, she was a force to be reckoned with. Pulling out her cell phone, Shura noticed that she had gotten a text message from her foster brother Yamada. He was the son of the couple that took her in after Shiro was killed. Yamada was a strange boy with messy light brown hair and dark eyes. He loved his black hoody, always wearing it with the hood over his head, which would shadow the upper half of his face. He was always playing with his PSP. He didn't talk much, but he always spoke with her. Shura was eleven years older than Yamada, making him fifteen. She had babysitted him a lot when the parents couldn't be there. So they were very close, as close as siblings could get while getting on each other's nerves. He was currently back in Japan, just now starting the exorcist cram school. Shura sent Yamada a text and closed her phone. She didn't expect a response anytime soon.

It had been a long flight and she knew that she was going to have a bad case of jetlag when she landed, especially aver all the time zones she had crossed in the past something hours. Shura didn't know how long she had been in the air, and didn't care to find out.

The busty red and yellow haired woman knew she could have used a key to get to her destination far quicker and not have to deal with jetlag. But she had chosen to fly there instead and was now regretting it. She was so bored. Looking out the jet window, the only thing Shura could see was white fluffy clouds. Sighing, Shura closed her eyes and decided to take a nap for the rest of the flight.

Shura woke up as they were landing in the New York airport. Once the jet had landed, Shura grabbed her bags and stepped out onto the air strip. A she walked through the airport a lot of people, mostly men, looked her way. Not that she could blame them, considering what she was wearing after all. Exiting the building, Shura approached the sidewalk and was able to quickly hale a taxi.

Her English was a little rusty, but she managed to tell the driver were to go. Shura stretched her arms across both sides of the back of the long seat, sighing. She could feel the jetlag already starting to kick in. Shura could tell that this was going to be a long day. They were passing there a nice neighborhood when it happened. Shura's head was resting against the window, having switched from sitting in the middle to beside one of the back doors. She saw someone familiar walking down the sidewalk. Her head snapped up in a heartbeat.

It couldn't be, could it? No of course not, he was dead. Shura couldn't believe what she had just seen. For just a split second, just before the figure vanished into the crowd of other people, Shura could have sworn that she had just seen Shiro Fujimoto. Which she knew wasn't possible sense he died sixteen years ago. Sure the man she saw looked older, but it has been a long time. There was also no guaranty that it was him, it could have been someone who looked like him. But there was something inside her that said otherwise, and without thinking, she yelled at the driver to stop and hurried out of the cap. If Shura had seen who she thought she did, then she was going to get some answers even by force if she had to.

~Line break~

(Shiro's POV)

After Yuri put Yuka on the bus and left to open her café, Shiro locked the door and headed out. He was dressed in his everyday clothes, which considered of dark pants and a dark gray shirt with elbow length sleeves and the name of Rin's favorite band on it. Rin had gotten it for him for father's day. Shiro appreciated it, and wore the shirt often.

That boy loved him; they had always had a special bond. It most likely because Rin had been the first baby he had ever held. When Rin was little, he had been always following Shiro around. Until his mom started teaching him to cook anyway, then he was in the kitchen with Yuri a lot. The former exorcist grinned as a memory of a small Rin covered in flour appeared in his mind. He had been so cute, even now at the age of fifteen, that boy still had some of that childhood cuteness. Yukio on the other hand had grown up so much. It was hard to believe the two were twins sense Yukio looked to be a few years old, even though Rin was the older twin.

Walking down the sidewalk now, Shiro looked around at the random people that past him. He had nowhere to be, so Shiro was just taking a stroll. He might even stop at the café for a little bit. A few minutes later Shiro was sitting in a booth looking out the window. It was a slow start, so he was the only one inside the café at the moment. A few minutes after sitting down, his wife Yuri sat walked into the front and sat down next to him.

"Hey Shiro," Yuri leaned her head on his shoulder, just enjoying in the moment. "Shouldn't you be working," Shiro teased, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I'll get right on that when I get a customer. Unless you're going to order something." Shiro laughed softly to himself, loving the moment he was having with the women he loved. "Well, I could go for some coffee." Yuri playfully nudged his shoulder then stood up, "One coffee it is then."

The brown haired women walked into the back and a few minutes later came back with a cup of coffee, made just the way Shiro liked it. The two sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. After a while, customers started drifting in. Shiro had already finished his coffee. Saying goodbye to Yuri, Shiro left the café and continued walking down the sidewalk. But this time, something was off. As he walked away from Okumura Sweets, Shiro had a bad feeling that he was being fallowed. Not just fallowed by being tracked. The man looked over his should but didn't see anyone that would account for the feeling of being fallowed.

Shiro turned down an alleyway and turned to face whoever it was it was tracking him. He didn't have to wait long, for a very familiar woman with long red and yellow hair stopped in front of the alleyway and faced him. The woman may have been much older than the child he had last seen her as, but there was no denying that it was Shura Kirigakure. His former student from his days as an exorcist. The woman stared at him for a moment before stepping into the alley. "I knew it. I knew it was you. You really were alive, weren't you Shiro. After all these years thinking you were dead you were still alive."

Shiro didn't know how to respond, after so many years of hiding, he had been found. Schooling his face into an unreadable mask, Shiro looked Shura straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry but you have the wrong person, I don't know who this Shiro is."

Rage irrupted on the young woman's face. "The hell ya don't. I know that's you Shiro. You may be a lot older, but I still know what you look like."

Shiro sighed deeply; this was the last thing he needed. "I'm going to say this once. My name is Shawn Okumura and I'm just a simple priest who lives here in New York. I don't know who you're looking for and it would be best if you don't contact me again." Shiro walked past Shura and headed back the way he came. As he was walking away, Shiro could hear his former student screaming after him.

"SHIROOOOOOO!"

Shiro knew at that moment things weren't going to stay peaceful anymore.

(Yukio's POV)

Yukio stood in front of the bathroom mirror, washing his face with cold water to wake up. It was Saturday morning and Rin was still asleep in his bed snoring away. Yukio had just woken up and would most likely still be asleep if it hadn't been for the fact he had promised to take his sister Yuka to a book sighing later that day. Yukio patted his face dry with the towel by the sink and left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Yukio saw their cat Kuro trod past him, and walk into his and Rin's bedroom. Kuro loved to climb up there bunk bed and sleep with Rin, which is why there were scratches all over wooden bed frame were the latter was. Kuro had been a part of the family for as long as Yukio could remember. That cat had to be old, and yet it was still running around and jumping like it was still young. Rin had never questioned it, but Yukio had always wondered how old Kuro was. He tried to ask his dad, but he would always say that he didn't know.

Yukio walked into the living room just in time to see his parents having a silent conversation, which ended the moment he walked into the room. This had been happening ever sense the first day of school. It was clear that the two were hiding something that they didn't want him or his sibling to know about. Yukio had wanted to ask if something was wrong but chose not to, knowing that they would most likely deny it.

"Hey sweetie, you hungry? I just made breakfast, it's on the stove." His mom Yumi said with her sweet smile. Yukio knew she was just trying to change the subject before he could ask what they had been talking about. But he let it go. "Ok mom. Do you want me to get Rin and Yuka?" Yumi nodded her head, "You can if you want." Yukio walked back down the hallway, stopping to knock on Yuka's door. "Hey Yuka, mom made breakfast." The young girl grumbled a response. Yukio took that as her waking up and walked into his own room. There was no way knocking would wake Rin up. His brother was a hard sleeper. It took an alarm on almost full blast to wake him up. And as he had expected, Kuro was sleeping with Rin, curled up into a ball on Rin's pillow.

Yukio didn't feel like trying to shake Rin awake so he grabbed the air horn from his dresser and blew it near his brother. Rin Jumped up, startled away. The cat had jumped even higher, letting out an angry hiss as he jumped down from the top bunk and ran out the bedroom door. The dark haired boy then glared at Yukio, clearly not happy about his wake up call.

"Mom made breakfast."

That was all Yukio said. The younger twin headed to the kitchen and fixed himself a plate of hot pancakes. After breakfast Yukio changed into a pair of dark tan khakis and a faded black shirt then sat down in the living room to watch some TV. Not long later Yuka had changed into black pants and a pink ruffled shirt. "Hey Yukio, when do you want to leave?" Yukio looked at his watch then stood up. "We should leave now, so we don't end up at the end of the line. The nine year old squealed in delight, jumping up and down.

Yukio let their parents know that they were leaving and headed out. Yukio's favorite author was doing a book sighing for her newest book. It was one of those sappy romance novels that both Yuka and Rin seemed to love so much. Yukio never saw the appeal for them. Yukio did love to read, just not that genre.

There was already a long line of people standing at the book store when they arrived, but it could have been worse. The two got in line and it wasn't long until there was a long line behind them as well. Standing in line may not have been very exciting, but seeing the look of excitement on his sister's face made up for it. The line moved slowly as the day went on. It was after noon when Yukio and his sister reached the door, which Yukio was grateful for. The book store was small, with book cases along the walls and in the middle of the store. After that point it didn't take long for Yuka to buy the newly released book and get it signed.

Leaving the book store behind Yukio watched his little sister skip beside him, a small bag with her new book in her arms. A precious smile on her face.

"Hey Yukio can we get some ice cream before we go home." The two had walked near the ice cream shop that they would go to often. Stopping outside the shop, Yukio couldn't help but say yes. "Of course we can." Yukio opened the glass door for Yuka; a bell connected to the top of the door rang as he did so. The small brown haired girl walked up to the counter and waited for her big brother to catch up. Yukio pulled out his wallet and asked her what she wanted. Yuka replied with, 'chocolate chip mint ice cream.' Yukio bought himself a strawberry ice cream cone with sprinkles.

Sense they didn't need to hurry home, Yukio decided to eat there so that their ice cream wouldn't melt. It didn't take long for them to eat their frozen treats. Yukio and Yuka left the ice cream shop and were once more walking down the sidewalk.

The two weren't far from their apartment when they came to a stop at a crossing area. The crossing sigh was blinking red, so they had to wait. Once the crossing light turned green, Yukio cheeked both sides of the street, and then crossed the street holding Yuka's hand. It was then that Yukio's whole world came to a stop. The sound of a speeding car came out of no ware. In what felt like slow motion, Yukio turned his head and saw a blur of a car coming straight for them. There was no time to do anything. The vehicle seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Then it all happened in a blink of an eye. Yukio pulled his sister close to his chest, an arm wrapped protectively around her. He shoved his other arm in front of them in a feeble attempt to protect them. Yukio closed his eyes and waited for impact but what he wasn't expecting was to feel cool metal stopping in his hand and the shocked gasp of his sister.

Slowly opening his eyes, Yukio froze in horror at what he saw. His fingers were digging into the bumper of the dark gray car, bending the metal as his hand clutched tightly on it. But that wasn't what had terrified him the most. Yukio's gaze traveled down from his arm to the rest of himself and realized that his whole body was engulfed in flames, but not just any flames, but bright blue flames that seemed to wrap himself and his sister in a protective blanket.

At this point Yukio was scared out of his mind. He couldn't believe what had happened, he was on fire. Actually on fire, and yet not burning. It felt like something out of the twilight zone. It just couldn't be real and yet it was. The flames then went out, leaving to trace that it had ever been there. Shaken up Yukio looked at the car that almost hit them and noticed that there was no one inside it. There wasn't anyone driving. That was the last straw; Yukio took a few steps back, Yuka still held to his chest.

He was just about to run when a voice stopped him. "I knew it. I just knew it. If Yuri was still alive then there was no way that the hell-spawn she was carrying would be either. I have to say for a while I thought that dark haired kid was the son of Satan but seeing you proved me wrong. You clearly look like you're at least a year or two older than him, and the how blue flames. So you're the son of Satan? It's nice to meet ya, my name Shura Kirigakure I'm an exorcist of the Order of the True Cross."

~line break~

Author's note: And here's chapter 3. My longest chapter yet. Things are really heating up now. I hope you liked it and leave reviews to let me know if you liked it. I hope everyone as a merry Christmas and a happy new year.


	6. Chapter 4

The flaming twin chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry about the long wait. I finally got a new monitor and ready to start posting again. I also started working so I don't have as much time to write as I used to. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. I'll make sure the next chapter doesn't take too long to get out. Remember that will in Rin, Yukio and Yuka's P.O.V's Shiro and Yuri will be referred to by their new identities sense that is who they know their parents as.

Disclamer: I don't own blue exorcist or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Shiro = Shawn

Yuri = Yumi

Andy = Amaimon

Chapter 4

(Yukio's P.O.V)

' _Son of Satan? Hell spawn? Exorcist_?' Yukio stared at the woman in shock. Nothing she said made sense. It was too much to process, but there was no way he was going to let this scantily clad woman talk to him like that. "Woman I have no idea what you're talking about. Whatever you thing you saw was a fluke. It didn't mean anything. And besides my dad is priest named Shawn Okumura. Who the hell are you calling a hell-spawn anyway? You look more like one then I do."

A shocked look appeared on the woman's face. The woman, who had introduced herself as Shura Kirigakure, stared back at him a clearly angry look. "Excuse me you little brat, you're not going to be a smartass to me you little demon child. I kill demons like you for a living and I swear I'll…"

Yukio interrupted her before she could finish.

"Shut up! You are crazy, there are no such things are demons, and you better leave me and my family alone. Or I swear I'll call the cops." Yukio grabbed Yuka's hand, who had been silent the whole time, and ran away from the woman, dragging his sister behind him. He could hear Shura yelling after him but he kept running, wanting desperately to get away from the crazy red headed woman and forget about what had just occurred. If only that was possible.

He ignored the odd looks he got from the people watching him run down the sidewalk. He had to get home fast. All he could think about was the safety of his home. "Yukio slow down, I can't keep up." He stopped when he heard Yuka's complaint. "I'm sorry Yuka. I just, I don't know. I think I'm losing my mind. First I think I exploded into blue flames, and then a crazy woman accuses me of being the son of Satan. Who does that anyway?" Yukio felt like he was about to have a panic attack or at least pull his hear out. Yuka seemed to notice his distress because the next thing he knew she had wrapped her arms around his waist and was hugging him tightly.

"It's ok, Yukio. You're not losing your mind, I saw the flames to. And it wasn't scary. The flames felt worm and protective like how a hug feels when you're scared. I don't know what's happening but there's no way that was related to demons. That lady had no idea what she was talking about. She was talking about some woman named Yuri, but our mom is Yumi, and like you said, our dad is Shawn. It's going to be ok big brother, those flames weren't evil. It wasn't."

Yukio calmed down at the sound of his sister's voice. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They were still standing on the sidewalk with people watching them, but neither Yukio nor Yuka cared.

He knew she was right. That Shura lady had spoken about demons and being the son of Satan. But the flames hadn't felt bad, in fact they had appeared to protect them, that couldn't be evil could it? Once calm Yukio pulled away. "Come on Yuka, let's get home." His sister nodded and the two continued home.

It was at that moment that Yukio saw a small black bug like spec flout past his face.

(Rin's P.O.V)

After Yukio and Yuka left for the book signing, Rin wanted to go back to bed but ended up staying up. He was still mad about the whole air horn thing, but he let it go. He never could stay mad at his brother for long. Changing into a pair of black pants and a blue shirt Rin pulled out his phone from his dresser and went to his contacts and dialed Andy's number. After a few rings, Andy picked up on the other end.

" _Hey Rin, what's up._ " Rin sat down at the kitchen table. " _Nothing much, I was just wandering if you wanted to hang out. We could go to that new arcade that opened up. I know how much you love arcades."_ After a pause, Andy replied excitedly if not a bit too loud _,"That sounds awesome. Let me ask my mom first and I'll head right over."_ Rin could hear Andy's muffled voice as he yelled " _Hey mom can I go to that new arcade with Rin."_ There was a pause of silence where Rin guessed Andy was listening to his mom's reply. " _Ok mom said yes, I just have to be home before dark."_

Rin shrugged his shoulders, even though he knew Andy couldn't see it. " _That sounds far." "I'll be right there."_ The line went dead, as Andy hung up. Rin turned the screen off and put his phone back into his pocket. Not even a minute later Rin heard knocking on the door. Rin rushed to the door, wanting to be the one to open it instead of one of his parents. Shawn was watching some program on TV and his mom was reading a book. It was clear who they got their love for reading from.

Once the door was open, Rin greeted his friend then looked over at his parents. "Hey I'm going to the arcade with Andy." His dad just made a gesture with his hand and said, "Ok, just don't get in any trouble and be back before supper." Rin agreed then hurried out the door after Andy. Outside, it was a worm summer afternoon. Perfect for a Saturday. Andy was wearing a pair of faded black jeans with a green and brown striped shirt. The two walked down the side walk talking about anything that came to mind. The first week of school hadn't been that bad, boring but not bad.

"It won't be long now. Just four more years and we will be done with school. I can't wait." Rin said out of the blue, his arms up with his hands folded behind his head. Andy just gave him his usual blank look, which Rin liked to call his 'Andy stare.' "Unless you go to college." Rin snorted, yea right, when I graduate I'm going to just help mom out in the café. Though she has been trying to get me interested in culinary school. She sais I have too much talent to not go." A thoughtful look crossed Andy's face. "She's right you know, you are an excellent cook, it would be a waist if you didn't try to get into culinary school. You could be a famous chef one day if you put your mind to it."

Rin couldn't help laughing. "You totally sounded like my mom just now. But you're right. I thing I'll fallow her advise and look into it. I've always wanted to be a chef after all."

The two reached the arcade, it had just opened a week ago and they haven't had a chance to see it until now. The arcade was called 'True cross arcade.' Rin assumed it must be connected with that fancy school with the same name though he wasn't quite sure. The arcade itself was pretty big with a dark wooden floor and cream wallpaper.

It was the biggest arcade he had ever seen with rows upon rows of many different kinds of games, most of which Rin had never seen before. It didn't take long for Rin and Andy to be fully consumed in the games. The two playing all sorts of fighting and racing games, and many more. That was how they spent the rest of the afternoon. Trying to get the high score on as many games as they could.

It was starting to get dark when the two friends desided to call it a day, they knew they could always come back the next day sense it was Sunday, well after Rin went to church anyway, made then go on Sunday mornings, you know being a priest and all. "Looks like it's time to head home." Andy pouted at Rin's words but shrugged it off anyway. The two had just walked outside when Rin unexpectedly walked right into someone, or they walked into him. Rin couldn't really tell. All he knew was that he had a face full of boobs all of a sudden. Jumping back, Rin was about to apologize when he noticed that it was the same red haired woman from before. He was instantly filled with dread but couldn't figure out why. What was it about this woman that unnerved him so much?

But before he could say anything the woman spoke first, "sorry about that kid but I was trying to get your attention." Rin gave the woman a puzzled look, why would a woman like her being trying to get his attention. The woman once again spoke before he could respond, "Don't get the wrong idea, my name is Shura Kirigakure and I'm an old friend of your dad Shir- I mean Shawn Okumura." Rin didn't notice the slip up but Andy did. "I've been trying to get in contact with him but I lost the number he gave me." Rin's face lit up with understanding.

Of course that make sense, she was a friend of his dad, though he wasn't quite sure how they could have meet though. "I was heading home now actually, you can come with it you want. I'll just call dad and tell you know you're coming." Shura grabbed his arm as he as pulling out his cell phone faster then he thought was possible. "Don't do that, I want it to be as surprise, we haven't seen each other for so long that I just want to surprise him. You understand don't you?" Rin looked at Shura for a moment then shrugged, "Ok I get it."

Shura let go of his arm, "That's good so let's go." Rin turned to his best friend noticing for the first time that he hadn't said anything during the whole ordeal and saw how tense he looked. "Are you ok Andy?" Andy just gave his look and replied with a 'no, things wrong.'

Though Andy's behavior did bug him, Rin brushed it off and headed home with the red headed woman fallowing behind them.

(Shiro's P.O.V)

The unease that had gripped Shiro's hart when seeing Shura again never faded, only getting worse. He knew it was only a matter of time before Shura either tracked him down or informed the true cross of his existence. Either way it wasn't going to end well. Walking into his and Yuri's bedroom, Shiro opened his side of the closet and pulled out a long wooden box with a lock on it. For the past few weeks, Shiro has been checking both the sword and gun, making sure that the seals were intact. Deep down in his heat, he knew that the seals wouldn't last forever and dreaded the day when he and Yuri would have to tell the twins the truth.

Pulling the key from around his neck, he had gotten the key put on a chain so he wouldn't lose it, Shiro unlocked the box and looked inside. It was the same as it always was the sword in its red sleeve and the gun in it's on smaller box. First he checked the sword which was still fine, but when he checked the gun Shiro felt like a lump of ice had dropped into his stomach. The seal on the gun had weakened and he could see energy leaking through.

Time was up; he was going to have to tell them now before they found out on their own. Thankful that all the kids were out of the house, Shiro carried the gun into the living room to were Yuri was. "Yuri, it seems we've ran out of time, we're going to have to tell them the truth." Yuri looked at the gun and back at her husband. Covering her mouth with her hand, Yuri tried to hold back her shock. "The seal, it's so weak, Yukio could burst into flames at any moment."

Shiro nodded at her words. "I don't know what happened, it was fine yesterday and now, this." "We'll tell them when they get home," Yuri said sadly. "I'll call them home then," Shiro said pulling out his phone. Though before he could flip the phone open Yuri stopped him. "Shiro wait, we should let them have this last day of normalcy before be turn their world upside down. We can wait until tonight."

Shiro sighed and nodded, there was no point with arguing with her. She did have a point after all. Putting the phone away, Shiro sat the gun on the coffee table. "Ok we'll wait till then; it'll give us time to think about what we're going to say to them. It wasn't long after that, that Yukio and Yuka came back.

Yukio P.O.V.

Yukio walked through the doorway into the safety of his home; it had felt like a long day, though it was only mid afternoon. The first thing he noticed was his parents sitting in the living room. He had a feeling that he had interrupted something. His dad looked over at him and Yuka, "I see you're back, how was the sighing?" Yukio absentmindedly replied with an 'it was good'; his mind was still on the incident from earlier. Their dad Shawn seemed to notice, Is everything ok Yukio, you seem deep in thought."

Yukio debated whether he should tell him or not. He didn't want to sound crazy but he also didn't want to keep a dangerous secret either. He looked down at Yuka and she nodded her head, encouraging him to tell their father what happened.

Taking a deep breath, the younger twin nodded back at Yuka then looked back at his dad. "Dad there's something I need to tell you, can we talk in the kitchen. A confused look crossed Shawn's face, but he followed him into the kitchen anyway. Once they were out of ear shot, Shawn said, "Ok son what is it?" Yukio took several deep breaths trying to find the right words to explain what he wanted to say.

"Dad something happened when we were coming home," He could see the worry on his dad's face when he said that. "Let me finish first before you say anything ok." Shawn nodded his head and let him continue. Yuka and I were on our way home when a car almost hit us, but that isn't what scared me the most. Dad I know this is about to sound crazy but its true ok I would never lie about this. I stopped the car with by bare hand and burst into blue flames. I was on fire but it didn't burn. That isn't normal, dad what's happening to me."

When Yukio finished, leaving out the part about the woman, he didn't know how to explain that one, he expected his dad to start laughing and say that he was pulling his leg, but he didn't say anything, in fact he didn't even seem all that surprised. His dad just looked to be deep in thought. "Yukio there's something we need to tell you, something important. Your mother and I were planning to tell you and Rin together when he got home. Can you wait a little longer until Rin gets home? I promise I'll explain everything them."

Yukio couldn't wrap his brain around what his dad had said. Explain? Explain what? Was there a reason he was able to burst into flames. He was about to demand Shawn explain now when he saw his mom's face pop into the kitchen. "Please listen to your father, it's best if you and Rin hear this together."

He wasn't happy about it but he had no choice but to agree. Yukio then walked to his room, to lost in thought to notice the gun on the coffee table. Yukio collapsed on his bed and stayed there for who knows how long.

When he heard the front door open, he jumped up and hurried to the living room. Hoping it was Rin so he could finally get answers. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Rin standing in the entryway with the crazy woman from before behind him. His words caught in his throat. He could just barely hear his dad's angry voice over the pounding in his own head, but he heard him yell at him and Rin to go to their rooms.

He was sure Rin tried to argue but was interrupted by their dad. Yukio snapped out of it and grabbed Rin's arm pulling him behind him as he fallowed their dad's instructions and went to their room. "Yukio let go, what's going on. Why's dad so angry?" Yukio didn't have an answer for him and so didn't answer. Once they two were in their room Yukio locked the door and stood in front of it to make sure Rin didn't try to run back out. "Dad told us to stay in here so that is what we are going to do. You understand Rin?" Rin looked really mad, but Yukio couldn't blame him.

A little knock at the door startled him, but Yukio knew that knock from anywhere, that was how Yuka knocked. Yukio opened the door and their little sister came in. "What's happening I'm scared." Yukio locked the door back and held her tight. "I wish I knew."

It was at that moment that their heard their dad scream, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Author's note: once again I'm really sorry for the wait; I promise that the next chapter will not take so long. I hoped you enjoyed chapter 4 and leave a review so I know you liked it.


	7. Chapter 5

The flaming twin exorcists chapter 5

Author's note: thanks for the reviews; it's good to know that people like my story. I'll try to post one chapter every Sunday.

To Sakuramochi: I do know about Shiro and Shura's connected past and I understand where you are coming from but you seem to have forgotten that this story is an alternate universe. Shiro faked his death when Shura was 11 so in this story he could have only raised her for a least a few years. Shiro had a good reason for yelling the way he did, but you'll find that out in this chapter, I hope you keep reading and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own blue exorcist or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Remember that while in Rin, Yukio and Yuka's P.O.V's Shiro and Yuri will be referred to by their new identities sense that is who they know their parents as.

Shiro = Shawn

Yuri = Yumi

Andy = Amaimon

Chapter 5

(Shiro's P.O.V)

After Yukio left the kitchen Shiro collapsed into one of the chairs at the kitchen table. He couldn't wrap his brain around what Yukio had said. His flames had awakened and he knew that it was only a matter of time before the same happened to Rin. Yuri who was still in the kitchen entry way walked over to where Shiro was, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Shiro put his hand over hers, grateful for her presence. "We knew this day would come eventually. We should have been more prepared." Shiro had to agree with her. They should have been. But one can't change the past so there was no point regretting it now. "When Rin gets here we will sit them down and tell them everything, they deserve that much." Yuri nodded her head.

She then sat down next to him and the two began planning on how they would explain the twins' true past.

Time seemed to pass to quickly, as before they knew it the front door opened, and Rin's voice called out, letting them know it was him. Standing up, Shiro took a deep breath. It was time to do what he should have a long time ago. He walked into the living room, Yuri just behind him and stopped in his tracks. His mind froze at the sight of Shura standing in his entryway. He couldn't believe she would show up to his house, epically after he told her not to contact him again.

Anger started to take over, she had to know that being there put him and his family in danger. He left for a reason and he refused to let anyone harm his children, not even the girl he saved all those years ago. "You need to leave now," Shiro tried to keep calm but anger filled his voice anyway. The sound of someone running into the room momentarily detracted everyone. Yukio had come to a stop a few feet from Shiro starring a Shura with shock, as though he had seen her before. Shiro turned his attention back to Shura, "Why are you here, I told you to not to contact me. Now please leave."

Shura folded her arms over her large chest in defiance; she made it clear she wasn't going to budge. "Rin, Yukio go to your room now, I need to have a talk with an old student of mine. "No way, I'm not going until you tell me why you're so…" Rin was cut off by Shiro. "Don't back talk me, do as you're told." Yukio then moved, grabbing Rin's arm and dragging him away down the hall.

Once they were gone, Shura finally responded. "I'm not just going to walk away now that I've found you. How could you fake your death like that, you betrayed the True cross order. The fact you're raising the son of Satan is all the proof I need." Shiro's hands clinched into fists, he didn't like the sound of that. Yuri tensed next to him. "What are you going to do about it Shura? I did what was right." The red head's face filled with rage.

"That's bull and you know it! How is raising Satan's son the right thing to do? I should drag you and that hell spawn back to the order. That's the right thing to do."

It was those words that make the anger he that he had been suppressing to explode into pure rage. Before he knew it, the words exploded out of his mouth, louder and more aggressive then he had meant for.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Shiro was just as shocked as Shura was, he didn't mean for it to come out like that. The former exorcist forced himself to calm down, taking several deep breaths. Once his temper was under control he calmly said, "You know very well what would happen if the order knew why I am still alive. And that's why you should leave."

The shock faded form Shura's face. She looked at Yuri, who had been silent up till now. "What do you have to say Yuri?" Yuri's eyes were narrowed and her hands in firsts. She was angry and had every right to be. "My husband has made it clear that you're not welcome here so I believe it's time for you to go."

"Whatever," Shura shrugged her shoulders and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

After she left, a wave of guilt hit like a brick wall. He felt bad for yelling the way he did. But he knew he would do it again if it meant protecting his family. Shiro forced the guilt to the back of his mind, he had more important things to think about, like explaining to his kids what happened. "You did the right thing Shiro, she threatened our family." All Shiro could do was nod.

"I'll go get them," Yuri said in a gentle voice. Shiro sat down on the sofa and watched his wife disappear from sight down the hall. It didn't take long for her to return with the kids behind her.

Rin was the first to demand answers, which wasn't surprising. "What was that all about? She said she was an old friend of yours so why were you so mad to see her?" Shiro didn't expect to hear that, but then again it made sense. "So that's how she was able to get you to show you were we lived," This was mostly said to himself. "I wouldn't exactly call her an old friend; she was a child I rescued a long time ago."

Before Rin could say anything else Yukio spoke up, "I saw her this afternoon, after I burst into flames. She accused me of being the son of Satan and said she was an exorcist for some order called True cross." So that's how she knew.

"You what know?" Rin looked his twin in shock. Shiro could blame him; it would sound crazy if you didn't know the truth. "Yukio why didn't you say that when you were talking to me earlier." Yukio looked away, "I didn't know how to explain that."

"Don't ignore me. What are you talking about? You two aren't making any sense." Rin clearly needed answers and answers is what he was about to get. "You might want to sit down, there's something your mother and I have been meaning to tell you and Yukio for a long time." Yukio and Yuka sat down but Rin kept standing. "Oh my god, you're going to tell us we're adopted aren't you?" Shiro stared at him. "Boy, what are you talking about, you and Yukio look just like your mother. That was not was I was going to say, so site down be quite." Rin sat down with his siblings, a pout on his face. "Now don't interrupt until I'm finished talking."

Shiro waited for them to nod in agreement before continuing. "Rin, Yukio, I'm not your real father."

"What?!" The twins yelled together. "I said don't interrupt. The truth is I'm your step-dad, not your biological father. Who your real father is, now that's complicated." Rin jumped up, "Why are you just telling us that now?"

"It wasn't important until now. Now sit down and listen." Yukio grabbed Rin and pulled him back down on the couch. "This won't be easy to say so I'm just going to say it. "Demons are real, they exist all around us. The two of you were lucky to be able to grow up without seeing them but that's about to change. For your true nature is starting to awaken."

Yuri then began to speak. "You see 16 years ago I let a demon trick me, I thought he loved me. But he just wanted to create a vessel for himself that he could use in order to exist in our world. Your real father is a powerful demon who can control blue fire. The two of you inherited his power." All three kids were speechless, that wasn't what they expected to hear, not one bit.

"Are you saying Rin and I are half demon?" Yukio demanded. Then a look of understanding crossed Yukio's face. "So that woman was right wasn't she, Rin and I are the sons of Satan aren't we." "We're the what now?" Rin outburst was ignored.

"Yes. Everything you know is a lie and I'm truly sorry for that. Your father and I were born in Japan. My real name is Yuri Egin and his real name is Shiro Fujimoto. We were members of the Order of the true cross, an order that has been protecting this world from demons for two thousand years. When it was discovered that I was pregnant with Satan's child, I didn't know I was caring twins at the time, they tried to have me killed. The only way to ensure that the two of you would be able to live was for us to fake our deaths and flee to America.

Everything we've done, we've done out of love. Please don't hate us for it."

Shiro once more took over explaining, "We didn't want to tell you this, to burden you with this knowledge. But with your power awakening there was no choice. Yukio, your flames are already leaking through and Rin, it won't be long until the same happens to you." Shiro then picked up the old hand gun; the one Mephisto had used to seal Yukio's flames away with all those years ago. Yukio, your true nature was sealed within this gun with you were born. As long as the safety is one you will be human. But if the safety is ever switched off you will return to being half demon." Shiro sat the gun back down gently.

"The same can be said for you to Rin. Your flames were sealed within a sword. If the sword is unsheathed you to well return to your demon form. I don't know when ether of you will start seeing demons, but when you do you will be prepared."

Both Rin and Yukio seemed to be in deep thought, which was unusual for Rin. They had been given a lot of information to sort through. Neither had expected them to take it so calmly. Rin was the one to break the silence at last. "So you're saying I can control blue Fire? Does that mean I have superpowers? Because that would be awesome, half demon or not."

Shiro sighed deeply, of course that would be the first thing Rin said. It was times like this that made Shiro regret buying him those comic books when he was growing up. "That's not the point but at least you're not freaking out. If the True cross order ever found out that the two of you were alive, that we were still alive, we all would be in grave danger. That was why I was angry at that woman that was here. Her name is Shura Kirigakure, and she is a member of the order, and it's because of that, that I couldn't trust her. I may have raised her for a few years after rescuing her from demons, but it's been 15 years. I don't know her now. It's just been too long."

"I don't know how to respond to what you and mom said. I can't begin to comprehend how Satan is our father. That's just, I, I don't even. Its go confusing that I can't ever say a functioning sentence about how I feel about it.

I can't just forgive the two of you for lying, but I know why you did. That would be hard to explain to a child. It's just so frustrating, how can any of this be true. It makes no sense. I don't care that your real name is or who you say my real father is. As far as I'm concerned, you will always be my dad. I'll never recognize a demon as such. Never!" Yukio's outburst surprised everyone.

Yuka help her hand in the air as though she was in class. "What about me?" Yuri walked over her little girl and cupped her face in her hands. "You are the child me and your father had after moving to America. You may not be part demon but you are still just as special." Yuka hugged her mother.

"So, should we be concerned about that lady knowing where we live." That was one of the smarted things Rin ever said. Shiro rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I don't know. But we should be prepared for the worst." Shiro then looked over at a clock handing on the wall and said, "I just realized we haven't eaten supper yet."

Rin's stomach growled, making everyone laugh a little. "I can't believe we forgot to cook supper." Yuri looked embarrassed. They had been so preoccupied that they didn't even think about food.

"I'll just order some pizza." Shiro pulled out his phone. "I want everything," Rin declared without hesitation. "I don't," Yuka replied to her brother. "You'll get what I order. We'll be here all night if we left it to you three to decide." Shiro ordered two large pizzas. Once the pizza arrived the Okumura family ate, pushing the thought of demons and exorcists away for a moment.

Once everyone finished and the leftovers were put into the fridge, Yuri made Yuka take a bath.

Rin and Shiro were the last ones in the kitchen with Rin walked over to him. "Hey dad, I agree with what Yukio said earlier. I know why you and mom did what you did. I even understand why, but it's going to be hard to trust either of you after this. I don't hate you, you're my parents, and I could never hate you. But I am disappointed that you couldn't have told us the truth sooner. The sons of Satan, that is going to be so hard to wrap my brain around."

Shiro pulled Rin into a tight hug, "That's all I want to hear. I didn't expect to forgiven right away. I'm just happy you understand. "We'll talk more in the morning, you should go to bed a get a good night's rest, we might have a long day tomorrow." Rin nodded his head and walked away, picking up Kuro from the floor as he went. Rin just stopped before vanishing from sight, "So why did you help mom protect us in the first place?"

It was a fair question that deserved an answer. "I protected the two of you because I refused to let anyone kill to innocent defenseless babies. The two of you were so beautiful even when covered in blue flames. I held you in my arms and knew that I had to be the one to protect you. It wasn't out of duty, it was because I choice to love you as my own children."

This seemed to be what Rin needed to hear for he smiled in response and walked away.

Shiro was the last one to go to bed that night. He double checked all the locks and made sure that no one would be braking in without him knowing. After changing into his pajama bottoms, the priest slipped into bed next to his wife. Sleep did not come easy for him, his mind was to full to settle down. It was sometime early in the morning before Shiro drifted off into a restless sleep.

(Amaimon's P.O.V)

After telling Rin goodnight and walking into his own apartment, Amaimon pulled out his cell and pulled up the contact labeled 'big brother'. Amaimon didn't care what time it was in Japan, Mephisto had to know now that Shura was there. The former demon king could hear his 'pretend' mother in the kitchen.

At first it was annoying to have to call the human woman 'mom'. The woman named Karen Harsh, though he doubted that was her real name, had been a descent fake mother. Only acting like one when they were around other people. It was hard to believe that it has been ten years sense his older brother took his demon heart, ten years of being forced to grow up as a human child. Amaimon had gotten used to it, but he still hated it.

He clicked 'call' on the contact and put the phone up to his ear. After several rings Amaimon expected to be sent to voicemail, but Mephisto finally answered. "You have better have a good reason for calling me so early in the morning Amaimon." The dark haired teen could hear the aggravation in his brother's voice. That was never a good thing. Mephisto was never pleasant when irritated. He knew from experience.

"You know I wouldn't call unless it was an emergency. Shura Kirigakure has made contact with the Okumura family. I don't know what she will do. Despite her history with Shiro there's no guaranty that she won't turn him in. Being human there's nothing I can do about the situation, so what should we do?" There was a long pause form the other end. "For now we should just keep an eye I on her. If she makes herself a threat to my plans, inform me right away and I'll deal with it. Until then keep your distance and do what you have been doing."

Amaimon agreed, "Yes big brother."

"I'm going back to sleep now, by, by." The call ended and Amaimon stuffed the phone back into his pants pocket. "Suppers ready if your hunger." Karen called out, her voice echoing through the apartment. Amaimon walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. The human woman could cook; he had to give her that. He always had good food to eat. Amaimon ate his food, his mind still on the upper first class exorcist, Shura Kirigakure.

(Shiro's P.O.V)

Shiro woke up the next morning feeling more tired then when he went to bed. Stretching his arms over his head, Shiro let out a loud yawn. The First thing he noticed was that Yuri was already up. Looking at the digital clock on his bedside table, Shiro cursed loudly, it was a little past 12 o'clock. He had missed church.

"It's ok; I called earlier to let them know you couldn't be there. You needed your rest." Yuri's face popped into the open doorway. Shiro quickly changed into something comfortable and walked into the kitchen. The kids were already up eating pancakes. Rin's plate was drowned in syrup. "Are you hungry Shawn," Shiro nodded his head and sat down at the head of the table. It was like a normal morning, as though the events of last night didn't happen.

"Ok, sense we have powers now, we need names. Start thinking Yukio." That didn't last long. "Were not super heroes Rin, take this seriously."

"But I am taking this seriously; we seriously need super hero names." Yukio groaned but didn't say anything else to him. Yuri sat his plate in front of him. Shiro poured the syrup onto his pancakes and started eating. "Don't worry Rin I'll think of something." Yuka said happily between bits. "Please don't encourage him," Yukio said sighing.

Both Rin and Yuka stuck their tongues out at him. Shiro and Yuri both smiled at their antics. At least they were still themselves. Shiro finished eating, stuck his plate in the dishwasher. "Need to go for a walk. I'll be back later."

Yuri nodded her head. "Be safe honey." Shiro left the apartment and walked out the building breathing in the fresh air. He then saw Shura leaning against the building, arms folded over her chest. Shiro froze when he saw her; he didn't know what to say. What should he say? He was about to open his mouth when she spoke first.

"If you're going to apologize don't bother. We both know I was the one in the wrong. I shouldn't have threatened to take you back to the order. If I was in your shoes, I would have done the same thing. And you're right, I do know what would happen, they would kill both you and the kid." Shiro walked over to where she was standing. "True but I'm still sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that."

"What's done is done, besides I wouldn't have done it anyway. I would never drag you back like that. I know you have no reason to trust me but, I would never do that to you. I still owe you my life after all. You may not have raised me, but I'll never forget what you did for me." Shura paused before continuing, "I was just so angry, finding out you were alive after all this time. I let my temper get the best of me; well, we both did if you think about it. But I am sorry; it wasn't my intention to make you feel threatened.

Shiro was happy to hear that. For that meant one less enemy. "So Shiro, or should I say Shawn?" "Shawn's good, it's my name now." Shura nodded. "Ok, so Shawn, what are the kids names, I would like to know that. Shiro wasn't sure if he should trust her, but he could at least give her a chance. "The one with the moles is names Yukio, and black haired one is Rin and my little girl is Yuka." Shura nodded her head, "Those are nice names, so do they know the truth, Yukio didn't seem to know yesterday, though he could have been faking for all I know." Shiro shook his head.

"Yuri and I told them last night. They took it better than we thought. Which I'm not complaining about, it's a hug relief that they didn't completely freak out on us. " Shura laughed. "Man you're lucky, most kids would have flipped their lids. Anyway you and Yuri had cute kids together, though that Rin looks nothing like you. I can't imagine what they must have thought finding out that their big brother is the son of Satan."

Shiro had to remind himself that there was no way she could tell that Rin and Yukio were twins. And he had no intention of telling her that either. If she thought that only Yukio was the son of Satan then so be it.

"At least I don't have to worry about being turned in. That's good news." Shura smiled and put her hand out, "Why don't we start over. Shura Kirigakure, upper first class exorcist for the True Cross order." Shiro shook her hand. "Shawn Okumura, local priest and former member of the True Cross order."

It was then the doubt he felt about her start to vanish. Perhaps he could trust her after all these years. It would be nice to get to know her again. "I was about to go for a walk actually, do you want to join." Shura grinned at that. You bet I do." The two then left the apartment building, heading down the busy sidewalk.

Authors' note: here's chapter 5. This is my longest chapter yet so far. So it seems that Shiro and Shura made up, for now. Who knows what will happen later. Thanks for reading and please leave a review so I know your enjoying the story.


	8. Chapter 6

The flaming twin exorcists chapter 6

Author's note: thanks for the reviews; it's good to know that people like my story. I'll try to post one chapter every Sunday.

To BlueTreasure: I would like to say thank you for the review, I love to hear the feedback of my readers. To answer your question, in chapter 3 Shura found Shiro by chance. Remember, she was riding in a Taxi when she just happened to see him walking down the sidewalk. Anyone else might have dismissed it as a lookalike but Shura went after him to find out. And bam, they met.

And with Rin, I might have forgotten to mention that sense both Rin and Yukio grew up without seeing demons, Yukio wasn't scared all of the time when he was little. That means he grew up with more confidence and wasn't bulled in school. Rin didn't have to be the protective older brother, because Yukio could stand up for himself. And because Rin wasn't always getting in trouble for fighting, he had a better school experience and doesn't drop out. Rin's live is better, and he knows what he wants to do when he grows up, just like Yukio.

I appreciate that you like Yuka, I love her character to, and her role in the story might get bigger as the story continues. Who knows? Oh yea, and in this story, Yukio doesn't wear glasses, but Yuka does.

Disclaimer: I don't own blue exorcist or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Remember that while in Rin, Yukio and Yuka's P.O.V's Shiro and Yuri will be referred to by their new identities sense that is who they know their parents as.

Shiro = Shawn

Yuri = Yumi

Andy = Amaimon

Chapter 6

(Rin's P.O.V)

After breakfast, Rin sat at the kitchen table, a piece of paper in front of him. Yuka sat opposite from him with a blank sheet of her own. The two sat in deep thought, as they stared at the sheets of paper before them. "I was thinking, Inferno. Has a nice ring to it doesn't it."

"It does, that's better then what I came up with. Sense day mentioned a sword I was thinking about, the flaming swordsman." That was actually a good idea. A flaming swordsman. Rin wrote Inferno at the top of the page and then drew a stick figure version of himself with what was supposed to be a sword next to the stick person. He drew flames the best he could around both the stick figure and the sword. It wasn't the best picture, but it's not like he was an artist after all.

A pencil box full of color pencils sat in the middle of the table. Rin colored the picture the best he could. Making the flames blue and the stick person's clothing black. Proud of his drawling, Rin showed it to Yuka, who was drawling a picture of her own. "That's a good picture, for a preschooler."

"Hey!"

Rin pouted, giving her the look he usually only gave to Yukio when he would shoot down his ideas. "Well let's see your drawling then?" Yuka lifted the paper up and showed him her drawling. It's not finished but I think it did a good job." Rin could only stare at the drawling that he had to admit was a lot better than his. Now that just wasn't fare. His little sister had drawn a picture of herself with white angel wings folded downward behind her back. "No fare, how are you so good at drawling."

The nine year old shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just naturally gifted I guess." Rin grabbed another sheet of paper from the middle of the table. "I'll show you who has talent, I just wasn't trying is all." Yuka giggled, "Of course you weren't."

Yukio entered the kitchen, walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door. "Are you two still on that?" Yukio pulled out a water bottle and drank a swallow. "Well yea, it's not you're going to be helpful."

"I have more important things to do then make up silly superhero names." Yukio closed the fridge door, as Rin gave him a massive pouty face. "Well you know what, I'm going to draw a picture of you and call it 'flaming mole face'." Yuka burst out laughing, " _flaming mole face_ ', good one Rin."

An aggravated look appeared on Yukio's face, Rin was definitely pushing his buttons today. Too bad Rin didn't care.

Yukio's fist clutched tightly around the water bottle, causing a crunch sound from the plastic. He looked like he was about ready to throw it at Rin when their mom walked in. She always seemed to walk in at the right time. Rin guessed she was just lucky that way.

"What are you kids up to?" She demanded in a playful voice. Yumi folded her arms in front of her chest and leaned against the archway that separated the kitchen from the living room.

Rin noticed that she had her hair tied back in a ponytail, and was wearing a simple long purple shirt and her favorite pair of worn black jeans. She looked nice today, well she always looked nice as far as Rin was concerned. Rin jumped up from the chair he was sitting in and ran over to his mom. He handed her the paper with his newly drawn picture, he thought it was awesome no matter how bad his drawing skills may be. "Hey mom look, I am _Inferno_." Yumi, looked at the drawling that was now in her hands.

"It's cute sweetie, is it suppose to be you as a superhero or something." The older twin nodded his head, "Yea that's right, Inferno saves the world with his blue fire." Their mom laughed at his words. "That's grate Rin, your drawling is getting better, at least I can tell it's a person this time." Rin frowned, but was happy with the complement regardless. Yumi ruffled up Rin's hair, she loved to do that, it was probably just a mom thing. "So Rin do you want to go down to the café and help? I'd really appreciate it."

Now that got his attention. "Sure thing, you know I would always help you out at the café. Just let me get dressed real quick." Rin was still in his PJs after all. He never saw the point of changing if he wasn't going anywhere.

The older twin rushed out of the kitchen and into to his and Yukio's shared room. Grabbing the first shirt and pants he saw from his dresser, it only took him a minute to change and stick his socks and shoes on. He was back in the kitchen in no time. A personal record of getting dressed. Yumi was holding the picture Yuka had drawn, she most have finished it.

"I know her picture is better than mine." Rin said as he stopped next to his mom.

"You can say that again." Yumi gave Yukio a sideways look. "Be nice now." Yukio but the water bottle back into the refrigerator. "Yes mom." Yumi pulled Rin and Yuka into a big hug. "I love both of your drawings the same. I know you both worked hard on them."

That made Rin happy, "So are we going to go or what?" Yumi laughed at her son's impatience. "We are, just give me a minute. Do you want to come with us Yukio, or would you rather hold down the house will we're gone." Yukio shrugged his shoulders, "I'll stay here and watch Yuka. I would just get in the way." Yumi let go of her two kids and walked over to where Yukio was by the fridge. "Ok then, I'm counting on you keep the house in order until dad comes home." Yukio nodded his head, "Ok, I'll see you later then."

Yumi grabbed her purse from the counter and left the kitchen. "Later," Rin fallowed after her, a smile on his face. He has always loved helping his mom out, and who knows he might own a restaurant of his own one day. Rin already had a lot of ideas of what to call it.

The two were gone in no time, leaving Yukio and Yuka home alone.

(Shiro's P.O.V)

After a few hours, Shura and Shiro made it back to the apartment building. They had mostly talked about what they had been up to for the past 15 years and stuff like that. Just everyday conversation. Shura had a lot to talk about, from the family who had taken her in after he faked his death, to how she became the youngest exorcist in history at fourteen. Shiro had been impressed when he heard that. It seemed the short amount of time they spent together had paid off. He knew she would be a great exorcist one day.

Shiro had mostly talked about his new life in America as a simple priest, and raising a family. Which was never a easy job. "You know what, you surprised me big time. I remember when you used to hat kids and here you are raising three, what happened?" Shiro gave her a look that clearly meant, 'you'll understand one day.' "It was life Shura, life happened. We all have to change eventually."

Shura snorted, "You got that right. So what are you going to do now that they know the truth?" Shiro stopped in his tracks. That confused him, what did she expect him to do? Now that she mentioned it, he knew she had a point. Things can't go back to the way they were. No matter how much he withed it could. "I don't know, I haven't thought that that far. I guess help th- Yukio control his flames." Shiro could see that Shiro noticed the slip up, and was grateful that she didn't say anything.

He had no intention of telling Shura that Rin and Yukio were twins. If he could protect one of them from suspicion then he would. "That's great and all but you know you can't hide him forever. Sooner or later someone is going to slip up and the Order will be down your neck. It would be best if Yukio knew more about the Order so that he'll know how to handle them when the time comes."

Shiro had to think about that, I would be easy to tell them everything he knew. Both him and Yuri were former members after all. "I could do that, I know a lot about the True Cross Order, I could tell them anything they wanted to know."

Shura sighed and looked over at the bark across the street. It had always been a good park, from when the twins were little until now. "That wasn't really what I had in mind. "You should enroll him into the cram school here in America so that hopefully when the truth comes out he'll already be a trustworthy asset they can rely on. If the Grigori can trust that clown, why not Yukio. Though now that I said it, the blue night might make that easier said than done."

Shiro was once more confused. He had no idea what she was talking about. "Blue night? Did something happen that I don't know about?" Now it was Shura's turn to have a confused look. "How can you not know about..." Shura stopped mid-sentence. "Of course you wouldn't know, you never came back after going to look for Yuri."

Shiro could hear the bitterness in her voice as she said that. He couldn't blame her for being angry, anyone would be. "Well you see, the same day you faked your death, Satan attacked the Order, killing many exorcists. He was trying to find Yuri and their son. It was the worst day of my life. So many lives were lost, and worst of all, I lost you."

That was a lot to take in. To think that something like that could happen without him knowing. It was hard to imagine. And he didn't want to either. Shiro then remembered what Shura had said before mentioning the 'blue night'. Having them train to be exorcists? That wouldn't go over well with Yuri; the order did try to have her killed after all. He didn't like the idea either. He wanted them to grow up and become what they wanted to be, not as pawns that the Grigori can control.

"I'm sorry to hear about that Shura, who would have thought something so horrible would happen. It almost makes me wish I had been there. But, I can't change the past, so back to what you were saying before

. I can see where you're coming from but I don't think it would be a good idea to let them train to be exorcists. Yuri wouldn't go for it at all, and besides I would have to talk to him about it first and I doubt that Yukio would want to be one anyway. He never really believed in demons until last night."

Shura scowled and looked away. "I'm trying to do you a favor here; I've just been transferred here to help with the rise in demon activity. I could easily get him, and Rin, if he wanted, enrolled with no problem. Just think about it some more." Shura then pulled her phone from her short shorts. "Do you have your phone on you, cause if you do we should trade numbers."

Shiro pulled out his phone and flipped in open. "Fine, what's your number?" Shiro typed the number that Shura gave him into his contact list. It only took a moment. Once he was finished, he gave her his number as well. The two put their phones away when they were done. "Ok so if you change your mind about enrolling them into the cram school just give me a call." Shiro nodded his head. "Can do."

Shura then turned to leave, "It was nice spending time with you again but I have somewhere to be right now, so see you around." Shiro watched her turn and walk away, vanishing into a crowd of people. Shiro wasn't sure how he felt about the conversation. There was a lot to think about. A lot to consider. But there was no point in standing on the sidewalk anymore. Shiro took a deep breath and walked into the building.

(Yukio's P.O.V)

Yukio was now sitting at the kitchen table, his history book in front of him. He was rereading the chapter he had been assigned for homework over the weekend. Yuka had put away the color pencils and had taken out glue, glitter and safety scissors. The nine year old had been making arts and crafts for about an hour now.

Yuka was currently applying glue to a butterfly cut out she made. Purple, blue, and pink glitter sat beside her. He had been keeping a good eye on her, in case she tried to make a mess. Luckily she was good about keeping the glitter in one place. She had already made 4 other glitter butterflies. All of which had different color patters on them.

Yuka loved art; it was her favorite class a school. Her drawings and paintings were improving each day. She even started to practice making clay figures. Those weren't as good, but Yukio knows she'll get better. Sitting beside her was a old coat hanger, well actually it was two coat hangers that had been twisted together to make an x.

Yukio had placed one hanger within another, twisting the handles together, using a pair of pliers, to make a display that Yuka could use to hang her butterflies on. She could place one on each side and one in the middle. There were five pieces of colored yarn laid out beside the hanger. He had cut the yarn for her so that the pieces would be even.

Yuka started pouring glitter onto the last butterfly. She was using pink and purple glitter. "Hey Yukio, how long do you think it'll take for them to dry?" Yukio looked up at her, she was shacking the excess glitter off and sat in down with the others. "I'd give it a few hours at the least. I'll punch the holes in them when their fully dried." Their parents didn't want her using the hole puncher. Didn't understand why though, Yuka has always been a responsible child.

Yuka balled up the newspaper had been spread out on the kitchen table, and threw it away in the trash can. Her artwork was safely laid out on a piece of cardboard. Yukio closed his history book and had just stood up when he hear the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Shawn's voice echoed from the living room. Sitting his book back door, Yukio walked into the living room to great. "Hey dad, did you have a good walk." Shawn ran a hand through his white hair. "It was good I guess. Where's Rin and you mom?" Shawn looked around the room to see where they might be. "They went to the café about an hour ago; don't expect them back until later."

Shawn nodded his head and flopped down on the sofa, kicking his shoes of in the process. "Hey Yukio, I want to ask you something?" Yukio sat down on the other couch, "Ok what is it." Yukio could see that his dad was in deep thought. About what, he had no idea. "It's about the True Cross order," Shawn paused, as though he was trying to find the right words. Now that Yukio thought about it, there was a fancy private school that was also called True Cross. "Hey dad is that order connected to the private school 'True Cross Academy'."

Shawn seemed to be pulled out of thought, "It is actually, the True Cross Order owns True Cross Academy. They use the schools as a cover for training new exorcists. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. What do you think about training to be an exorcist?"

Yukio was thrown for a loop. Why would he ask that? Especially after what both they told him. "An exorcist, why would I want to be that. I already know what I'm going to do with my life. And besides, they tried to kill me and Rin before we were born. Why would you ask that."

Shawn sighed, "I had a feeling you would respond that way. Well just hear my out, the reason I asked is because, knowing more about the order would help you understand how they work, and it would also help you stay under the radar."

Yukio had to admit he had a point, but wasn't he a former exorcist himself. "Why can't you just tell us what we need to know?" Yukio didn't want to be an exorcist. "The thing is, a lot may have changed sense I was there. It has been 15 years." Yukio nodded in agreement, he can't expect things to stay the same.

"Look, I don't like the idea either, and I'm not asking you to like them, but I can't help but think it would be good in the long run. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. All you have to do is say that you're not interested and I'll drop it." Yukio lowered his head in thought; he knew his dad would never put them in harm's way.

Yukio knows that he always has his best interests at heart. If he thought he should do it, then he at least should consider it.

"I'll think about it." Yukio responded at last.

That was all Yukio could say, he wasn't going to outright say no, but he wasn't going to say yes right away either. This was going to take some time. "Take all the time you need." Shawn stood up and stretched his arms, "I'm going to take a shower, so don't use any water."

"Ok dad," Yukio relaxed into the couch and grabbed the remote turning on the TV. Once Shiro vanished down the hall, Yuka hurried in and plopped down right next to him. "I didn't expect that, so what are you going to do Yukio? Are you going to do it?" It seems that she had been listening to them. Though it wasn't like she couldn't have joined in the conversation if she wanted. "I don't know, do you think I should train to be an exorcist? It's a hug choice, and I'm not sure about it" Yuka nodded her little head fiercely. "Yea, you should. From what mom said last night, it sounds awesome. Protecting the world from bad demons like a hero. Who wouldn't want to do that." Yukio smiled and ruffled her brown hair.

Yuka always seemed to bring out the soft side in him. Maybe because she was his only sister.

"You know I'm half demon to right?" Yuka smacked his hand away and straightened her hair. "I know, but you and Rin are the good kind. And that means stopping the bad ones that want to hurt people." She was so much like Rin when she got like that. "You know, you might have a point. Maybe I will." Yuka hugged him hard, well as hard as a nine year old girl could. "You'll be the best exorcist ever. I want to be one to one day." Yukio wrapped his arms about her, returning the hug. "That's good to hear, I think." In his head Yukio thought,

' _I hope I'm not making a mistake_.'

(Shiro's P.O.V)

After a long shower, Shiro changed into a fresh set of cloths, throwing the ones he had on into the dirty clothes hamper. Once fully dressed, Shiro stepped out into the cool hallway, still drying his hair with a towel. The bathroom had gotten hot from the showers. It was a good thing the AC was on, it was still summer after all.

Walking back into the living room, he saw Yukio and Yuka watching TV together. It was always cute to see the kids relaxing together like that. Looking at Yukio made Shiro question whether it had been a good idea to bring up the subject of being an exorcist. After thinking it through, he couldn't deny that Shura was right; they were going to have to know how to protect themselves. He wasn't always going to be there for them. In just three years they would be legal adults, and in a way it was best to tell them now before it was too late.

"Hay daddy," Yuka's voice startled him. He hadn't realized how deep in thought he was. Shiro looked into Yuka's sparkling red eyes that were just like his own. "Yukio said he'll be an exorcist." At that Yukio looked at her in surprise, "I said I might, I didn't say I would. Besides we have to ask Rin to. I'll do it if he agrees." Yuka pouted at Yukio, the same pout that Rin usually gave. "I bet Rin will say yes." Yukio looked away, "We'll see when he gets home."

The sight of his kids fussing always brought a smile to his face. "Ok when Rin gets home." The words that came out of his mouth brought a sense of déjà vu. They had also wanted on Rin when he and Yuri told the twins the truth about their heritage. Shaking the coincidence out of his head, Shiro walked into the Kitchen and over to the fridge. Opening freezer side, Shiro pulled out a family sized box of lasagna. He didn't feel like doing a lot of cooking so he decided to just make that. Closing the freezer behind him, Shiro sat the box of lasagna down on the island counter to thaw out.

He was about to go sit down and watch TV with his kids when he heard a phone ring. He instantly pulled out his phone, but realized right away that it wasn't his phone. Looking around for the source of the ringing, he saw Rin's cell phone still lying on the kitchen table. He could see the name 'Andy' on the phone as it rang.

Shiro had never been a nosey parent, having always respected his children's privacy. Shiro picked up the phone and answered it, just to let Andy know that Rin wasn't home and not ignoring him. "Hey Andy, it's me Shawn. Rin's not home right now."

There was a rustle sound from the other end. The boy must be walking around. "Oh, ok. I was going to ask Rin if he wanted to go back to the arcade but I guess I'll ask another time then. I'll talk to you later Mr. Okumura. By." The line went dead and Shiro turned the phone off, setting it back down. Shiro looked at the digital clock on the stove. It was about 4 o'clock. Yuri always closed the café at 8 o'clock so that gave him a few hours before starting supper.

Realizing that he was still holding a damp towel in his hand, Shiro walked back to the bathroom, which had cooled down some, but it was still stuffy in there. He threw it in the laundry basket and closed the door. He finally back down on the couch, noticing that they were watching some show on Disney Channel. Yuka most have picked it out. The show wasn't that interesting to him, so Shiro pulled out his bible and started reading.

It was about seven when Shiro put the lasagna in the oven. It was going to be good. He timed the lasagna and went to set back down; occasionally getting up to check on the food. There wasn't much talking between the three of them, Yuka and Yukio were mainly focusing on the TV. Shiro was fine with that.

When the lasagna looked done, Shiro laid out towel on the island counter. And then placed the scolding hot lasagna on the towel, leaving it there to cool. It was about that time when Yuri and Rin walked through the front door. Shiro greeted them as Rin closed the door, giving Yuri a big kiss on the cheek. He could hear the kids makes gagging sounds in the background, and Yuka saying, "Yuck! Kissing." Shiro and Yuki grinned at their children's reactions. It was fun to do that. "How was your day sweetie." Yuri wrapped her arms around Shiro's shoulders. "I had a great day, Rin and I had a lot of fun in the café today. How was your day?"

Shiro smiled, he loved his wife deeply. "It was an ok day. I made lasagna." Yuri gave him a peck on the lips and backed up a little. "That's great I was starting to get hungry." Shiro turned his attention to the kids. "So, are you all ready to eat?"

That was all he had to say. Yuka jumped up from the couch. "Yes I'm starving." Yukio stood up as well. "I'm ready to eat." The two then walked into the kitchen. "Well I've got to go to the bathroom first, and then I'll eat." Rin took off down the hallway, he most have had to go bad. "When you got to go, you got to go." Shiro said, shaking his head.

Yukio walked back out carrying glittery cutout butterflies, Yuka's most likely, and sat them down on the coffee table. Shiro fallowed him back into the kitchen. Yukio got the plates from the cabinet and sat them down by the lasagna. Yukio fixed Yuka her plate and then his own. Shiro was in the middle of fixing his plate when Rin walked in. "That was a close one, I almost didn't make it."

Once everyone had their food and was setting down at the table, Shiro said the blessing and they started eating. Everyone mostly ate in silence, though there was a little talking between the kids. Everyone finished, and the dishes were put in the dishwasher.

Sense everyone was still in the kitchen, Shiro decided to tell Yuri about his idea. He knew she wasn't going to respond well but he had to at least let her know. "Yumi, I'm going to say something and you're not going to like it, so please give me a chance to finish." Yuri gave him a look, he knew what that meant. "I think it would be good to let Rin and Yukio train to be exorcists. It would be good for…" That was as far as Shiro got as Yuri interrupted him. "NO! There is no way I'm letting my children get involved with the people that tried to have me killed! How could you suggest that?" Yuri was angry, very angry.

"Yuri," That was the first time in years he called her by her real name. "Let's be realistic. It was a miracle we were able to stay under the radar for as long as we did. If they become exorcists, they will be able to protect themselves from demons and humans alike. Regardless of what you or I want, at the end of the day they have to choice for themselves what they want to do. Their almost grown, they need to start making their own decisions."

She wasn't happy, her arms folded over her chest in a defensive way. "I'll do it if Rin does." Yukio said rubbing the back of his head. Shiro noticed that Yuka was hiding behind her brothers. Yuri's outbursts most have scared her. Yuri seemed to have noticed to for she put her hand over her mouth. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean so scare you like that."

Yukio looked at Rin who was looking at everyone. By now they all were waiting to hear Rin's answer. "If I become an exorcist, would I be able to learn how to use a sword?" This confused Shiro, but he replied anyway. "If you want." That seemed to have decided it. For Rin then exclaimed, "I'm so doing it. I will be ' _Inferno'_." He then walked away. Shiro stood there, not sure how to process what that boy just said. Then finally he looked at Yukio and said, "Do I even want to know what that was about?" Yukio shook his head. "Don't get me started. So how do we train to become exorcists?"

Shiro remembered Shura's number in his phone. "I know someone who can get the two of you enrolled easily. I just have to give her a call." Yukio nodded his head and left to. Yuka gave him her big puppy eyes. "I want to be an exorcist to." Shiro had to laugh, now do definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Now look that you did," Yuri said half joking, and half serious. "You can join the cram school once you start high school. That's when they start training students." Yuka's face fell, "But I'm not even in middle school yet. That will be forever." Shiro walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "You'll live."

Looking back at Yuri, Shiro could tell that she was going to need some time to cool off. "I'll be in the living room if you want to join me." Yuri nodded her head in response. Shiro walked out with Yuka leaving Yuri alone in the kitchen.

Later that night Yuri did apologize to him and they made up. Sense it was Sunday and a school night, Yuka took a bath and went to bed. Rin and Yukio fallowed not long after. Once alone, Shiro pulled out his phone and called Shura. The phone rang for a while. He was about to give up when Shura answered. "Hey Shir- I mean Shawn, how's it going. You change your mind?" Shiro smiled at the slip up, it was just like when he and Yuri were just getting used to using their new names.

"Yes actually, I want you to enroll Rin and Yukio into the local cram school. They agreed, they want to become exorcists."

Author's not: And there you go chapter 6. I can't believe how long this chapter came out. Now things are starting to get interesting. How is this going to end? Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Please leave a review so I know how you like this chapter. I'll try to have the next chapter up next Sunday.


	9. Chapter 7

The flaming twin exorcists chapter 7

Author's note: thanks for the reviews; it's good to know that people like my story. I'll try to post one chapter every Sunday.

Disclaimer: I don't own blue exorcist or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Remember that while in Rin, Yukio and Yuka's P.O.V's Shiro and Yuri will be referred to by their new identities sense that is who they know their parents as.

Shiro = Shawn

Yuri = Yumi

Andy = Amaimon

Chapter 7

(Shura's P.O.V)

Shura had just taken a long cool shower. It been hot that day, and she had been sweaty. Sitting on the bed in her small one bedroom apartment, the woman dried her long red, orange hair with a fluffy white towel. A second towel was wrapped around her. She hadn't gotten around to putting her PJs on yet.

She had already eaten takeout and was getting ready to go to bed. She had to get up early for a mission the next day and needed all the sleep she could get. After her stroll with Shiro, she had got to the American branch HQ to see Randy Willis, the head of the American branch. He was an older man with grey starting to show in his short brown hair. He had wanted her so see him so that he could give her, her assignment for tomorrow.

Randy was a high ranking exorcist like herself, and had made quite a name for himself over the years. She had been transferred here to help with the rise in demon activity, and seeing the after seeing the son of Satan explode into flames the day before, she couldn't help but think that it might be related.

After slipping on a tank top and a pair of pajama shorts, Shiro walked over to her dresser and picked up her phone, no knew messages. Of course it wasn't like he was going to call her that quickly. Shura tossed the phone on to the bed and opened her closet and pulled out the exorcist coat she had been given. The American branch was more strict then the Japan one. Here she was required to wear the coat over her usual bikini top and shorts while on missions.

She hated it but there was nothing she could do about it. Shura hung the coat on the door for in the morning. After setting her alarm for 7 o'clock in the morning, she was about to turn her light out when her phone rang. "Who could that be?"

She picked up her phone and saw the name Shawn flashing on her screen. She hadn't expected to hear from him this soon. He must have realized that she was right. Shura picked up the phone and pressed answered. "Hey Shir- I mean Shawn." It was going to be hard to get that name right. "How's it going? You change your mind?" Shura couldn't deny that she was amused. To think Shiro would have changed his mind that fast.

"Yes actually, I want you to enroll Rin and Yukio into the local cram school. They agreed, they want to become exorcists." Shiro sounded serious. A smile appeared on her face. "That's great to hear. I know one of the teachers at the cram school, she owes me a favor. I'll give her a call and have her send me the enrollment papers. They'll be in cram school in no time."

"Thank you Shura, I appreciate this." Now sitting on her full sized bed, Shura looked over at her digital clock. "You're welcome. I need to go to bed now. Have an early mission tomorrow. I'll call you when I have the enrollment papers."

Shiro have his goodbye and hung up. Shura set her phone down on her bedside table. She debated on whether she should go ahead and call Myra, but it was already late and the last time she had called her at this time, she had ended up interrupting something.

Oh well, why not. Shura picked her phone back up and dialed the number. It only rang a few times when Myra answered. Myra is currently an instructor at the cram school. The two had met a few years back while on a mission. Now that was one mission that Shura would never forget. She wasn't much younger then herself, just but two or three years.

"Hello, this is Myra, how can I help you?" At least she picked up. "Hey girl, this is Shura. I know it's late but I need to call in that favor you owe me. I hope I'm not _interrupting_ anything like last time?" A wide grin appeared on Shura's face. Oh how she loved to mess with people.

"Hey Shura, it's been a while. And trust me if that was the case, I wouldn't have even answered. So what do you need?"

"Aw, straight to the point, you're not even going to tell me how you and Duke are doing first. Ya'll are so cute together." She could hear Myra sigh on the other end. "We're doing well; Duke took me out to eat for our 3 year anniversary last week. We had a nice time. It's hard to believe we've been dating that long."

Shura laughed, "I bet you did." She could just imagine the blush that must be on Myra's face. "I know you didn't call to ask about my sex life, so what do you need Shura?" The red haired exorcist pouted, though she knew Myra couldn't see it from the other end of the phone. "Ok fine. I need two students enrolled in the cram school, how would I go about it?"

"That's all you needed? It's not that hard. All you have to do is get the enrollment forms, fill them out and hand them in to Randy Willis to be approved." Shura had thought about that, but she didn't want to be the one to go get the forms. It would be strange if she did, it would draw attention. Attention she couldn't afford. It's not like she could tell Myra all that, so she did what she was good at, lie. "You see I'm too busy to pick up the forms myself so I was hoping you would email them to me. How soon can they be enrolled?"

Shura could hear Myra moving around on the other end. "If you get the papers filled out and returned to me no later than Thursday, I'll personally turn them in for you. They should be enrolled and ready to start by next Monday. I'll email the enrollment papers tomorrow. Is that ok?"

Next Monday, that was good enough. "Yes, that is perfect. I really appreciate this Myra. I have to go now; you have a great night now." Myra replied, "You to Shura, goodnight."

Myra hung up, leaving Shura to listen to the sound of a dead line. Shura sat her phone down. She needed to go to sleep. 7 o'clock came early after all. After turning off the lamp on her nightstand, Shura got under her bed sheets and went to sleep.

(Yukio's P.O.V)

Yukio and Rin stood in front of their building, watching for the school bus. Andy was there as usual, though he seemed more distracted then he normally was. The bus would be here any second. It was now the second week of school, and Yukio was prepared for the real work to begin. The first week had mostly been just introduction and getting started, like it was every year.

There also seemed to be more bugs out today, a lot actually. Yukio waved a few a few of the strange small black bugs out of his face. He had never seen anything like them before. They were small are round with what looked to be a tail on it that ended in an arrow shape.

"What are you doing?" Yukio saw that Rin was giving him a weird look, like he was trying to figure out what he was doing. "Can't you tell, I'm trying to get these bugs out of my face?" The black bugs were really bugging him, no pun intended. "What bugs?" Rin looked around confused, as though he couldn't see the large swarm of them. Yukio was about to remark about how he would have to be blind to not see them, when it occurred to him that he might actually not be able to see the bugs at all.

Their dad did say that they would start seeing demons very soon. Could these bugs be demons? No it couldn't be. They were so small and harmless, doing nothing but float by on the breeze. But that has to be it, or why else would Rin not be able to see them. "I see the bus," Andy said, gaining both of their attentions. "That's great; Yukio can get away from his imaginary bugs."

"Was that suppose to be funny," he could feel his anger radiating off of himself in waves. He was definitely giving Rin the death glare. He knew Rin was just joking, but it still make him mad. Rin's smiled dropped, "Chill out, I was just kidding. And people used to say I have anger issues. Take a chill bill man." Yukio calmed down, he was right. There was no point getting mad about something so silly. "I agree with Rin, you need a chill bill." Andy said this, not even looking their way.

The yellow school bus stopped in front of them, the door swinging open. "Time to go," he said, happily getting on the bus. Rin fallowed behind him, and Andy after Rin. "One minute your angry and the next your ok? Damn you're bipolar." Yukio ignored Rin's comment. He wasn't bipolar, or he didn't think he was anyway. Today Rin sat with Andy, leaving Yukio to set with someone else.

Yukio didn't share any classes with either Rin or Andy. He had AP classes, the AP standing for 'advanced placement,' While they had normal classes. He was even given the option to skip a grade if he wanted, but of course he declined, saying that he wanted to stay in the same grade are his brother Rin.

Once at school, the day went by fast. Yukio often found himself looking out the window to see if he could see the strange black bugs. But he didn't see anything. It wasn't until 5th period that something notable happened.

He had a friend in that class named Lisa Lovelace; she was the same age as him, though there was a major height difference. While Yukio was 5'11 and Lisa was only 5'3. Lisa had shoulder length black hair that she kept tied up in a green hair tie. She skin was the color light mocha, and her eyes were dark brown. The two had none each other sense 6th grade, though they had only been friends at school. "Yukio guess what, my parents finally bought me a phone, isn't that awesome!" He smiled at his exited friend. He remembered what it was like to get his own cell phone to.

Class had just ended and he was getting ready to go to his last class of the day. "Now that I have my own phone, let's trade numbers. We could talk outside of school." Yukio wrote down his number on a sticky note and handed it to her. He never brought his phone to school sense you're not supposed to have a one their anyway. Lisa also wrote her number down on a sticky note, handing it to Yukio. He made sure to stick it to his homework so he wouldn't lose it.

"I'll call you later on today Yukio. I'll see you tomorrow." Lisa hurried out of the class room, Yukio fallowing right behind. He would have asked her if she wanted to come over, but he knew she always had extra classes after school. He never understood why though. She was already very smart.

When school finally ended, the three of them got back on the bus and went home. After getting off the bus, Rin went straight to the café. Rin may not be good at lessening while behind a deck, but Yukio had to give it to him, he did take cooking seriously. It was what he looked to do. Yukio would love to see him make that into a carrier one day.

"Hey Yukio," Yukio looked over at Andy, who had stopped halfway up the entrance stairs. "I almost forgot, mom said she had to work this afternoon. Would it be ok if I stayed over at your place until she gets back?" Yukio didn't even have to think about it. Of course he could, he was Rin's best friend. "Of course, Andy. You know you're always welcome."

"Thanks Yukio," Andy walked inside the building. Before walking in himself, Yukio looked around to see if their where as many black bugs as that morning. Fortunately, he only saw a few flout by, ignoring him. He would have to ask his dad about them when he got a chance.

Yukio was now sitting at the kitchen table, doing his homework. Andy sat across from him, doing his as well. Yukio always did his homework for so it would be out of the way and have the rest of the day to do what he wanted. Yukio took the sticky note off his homework sheet and stuck it in his pocket.

Yuka got home just an hour after he did. Yukio had just finished his homework, though Andy was still working on his. "Hey Yukio," Yuka said sitting down at one of the end chairs. "My art teacher loved the butterfly display you helped me make. She said it was the best one." Yukio could feel himself smiling; he loved helping her with her projects. Andy looked between them, obviously wandering what they were talking about. "I would like to see it," Andy said, still writing.

"It's still at school actually. I won't bring it home until tomorrow. "Oh well," Andy went back to his home work. Sense he was finished with his homework, Yukio went got his phone out of his room and put Lisa's number in the contact list.

Shawn wasn't home right now; sense he had a part time job during the week. Being a priest alone wasn't enough to help pay the bills after all. Yukio walked back into the kitchen to see what Andy and Yuka were up to. They were working on their homework together, just chatting away, well Yuka was. Andy was mostly listening to her. "When you're done, do you want to down to the café?" Andy looked over at him. "Sure, I'm almost done anyway."

About twenty minutes later, Yukio, Yuka and Andy went down to his mom's café together. But just before leaving, Yukio left a sticky note on the door to let his and Yuka's dad now where they were when he got home.

(Shura's P.O.V)

It had been a pretty simple mission. Eliminate a group of upper level shadow demons that were taking up residence in an abandoned warehouse. Shura had handled it no problem with her trusty demon sword. With the help of her fellow exorcists of course.

The American exorcists had been watching and recording the demons routines for almost a mouth. Every day at dusk, when the sun set, the shadow demons within the warehouse would leave, scattering in all directions as they left. It was only a dawn, just before the sun rose that they would return to their hideout.

Shura and her team had arrived at the old warehouse just after dawn, not long after the demons had returned. It was best to attack before they could rest from the night before. And it was easier to get it done before there were too many people around to question what they were doing. The demons each had the form of a large dog, well the outline of one anyway. Their bodies were completely made up of black fire that just moved like a living flame. What stood out the most were the red glowing eyes in their face, shining brightly against their dark forms like burning coals.

These were shadow hounds, one of the best trackers in Gehenna. The hounds had just laid down to rest when the exorcists slipped into the building unnoticed. Shura had been the first to notice the pile of sleeping shadow hounds upon entering the large empty area. The only things besides the demons were long abandoned wooden crates. Shura had unleashed the first attack, taking out a good chunk of the demons in the process. That had woken them up, the shadow hounds gotten up fast, but disoriented from having there rest interrupted.

After this it was a blur of guns shots, arias chanting, and the growl of the shadow hounds. It didn't take long, though it definitely felt like it, to kill the last hound. No one had been seriously hurt, and the building hadn't been damaged enough to draw attention. All in all, it had been good mission. Though it did bother Shura that such high classed tracker demons were gathering to hunt. What could they be looking for?

With the request complete, Shura and the team went to report it to Randy Willis. Now standing it the office of the head of the American branch, Shura looked around the office. She had been there before, but this was the first time she had bothered to look around. It was a simple office, not too big or too small. Family photos decorated the walls, and there was a few on his desk as well. In some of the older photos handing up near Shura, she saw a younger Randy standing with a woman, who must be his wife, and two small children. One looked to be around 4, and the other was a baby looking to be no older than a year old.

Looking at all the pictures Shura noticed that the woman was only in the photos were the children were very small. She didn't appear in any off the newer ones. That was strange, had she died, or had she left. It was hard to say. Shura had been focusing so much on the pictures that she didn't even notice that the others had finished giving their report.

A tap on the shoulder snapped her out of thought. The one who had gotten her attention was a young man who looked no older than 18. His name was Ryan Paddock, and he was a new recruit; having graduated from the cram school only a year earlier. He had platinum blonde hair that went just past his slightly pointed ears. A pair of small red horns rested just above his temples. The boy had demon blood in him; that was for sure. But Shura wasn't sure if he was ½ or a ¼, it was hard to tell. Ryan was tall, being over 6 feet tall and wore the slandered black exorcist coat and pants.

Shura had to admit he was handsome for his age, despite his heritage. "Everyone leaving," Ryan's whispered. Shura then noticed for herself that the rest were walking out of the office. It seemed that she had been more distracted then she thought. "Oh right," Shura was about to leave when Mr. Willis stopped her, "Shura, I need you to hang back for a moment."

She could hear it now, he was going to chew her ear off for not paying attention during the report that she was a part of. Shura watched Ryan exit the office, but not before he looked back at her and said, "You want to hang out sometime." Shura heard the slight shyness in his voice and grinned. "Sure why not, sounds like fun."

"That's great; I'll see you soon I guess." Ryan closed the door behind him, leaving Shura alone with Randy. "Ok let's hear it, I wasn't listening." Mr. Willis plinked a few times then responded. "That actually wasn't what I was going to say, but now that you mentioned it, you really should have been listening to the report that your team was giving. But that wasn't what I was going to say." Shura felt a little silly, but made sure it didn't show on her face.

"So what did you want to say," Shura crossed her arms over her chest. All she wanted to go was to go home and take off the coat she had been required to wear. "I noticed that you were looking at the pictures, I do have a lot in here." Shura smiled a little, "you can say that again. Is that woman in the older photos your wife?" It may have been a straight forward question, but she didn't care. "Yes it is. She died 16 years ago during the blue night."

Shura's grin fell, it seemed that not even the American branch had escaped loses. "I'm sorry to hear that, how old was your girls when she died." Randy didn't seem to mind the personal question. "Our oldest girl was 6 years old, and the younger one was only 3." Shura nodded her head in understanding. "It must have been hard raising two girls alone." Randy nodded his head, "you have no idea."

Shura looked more closely at one of the pictures on his desk. It looked like a resent photo of one of his daughters. She appeared to be in her early twenties, about 21 or 22. She was fair skinned like her father, and had shoulder length brown hair. In her arms she held a small toddler with dark skin and a little bit of black curly hair. "So is this one of your girls," Shura said pointing to the photo she had been looking at.

A warm smile crossed Randy's face. "Yep, that's my oldest daughter Christina, and her little boy Christian. He's such a little cutie; he looks so much like his mom." A smile returned to Shura's face, "He sure does. You have a nice family." The pictures reminded her of her own family back in Japan. It made her wander what her foster brother was up to. She hadn't gotten a chance to talk with Yamada sense arriving in America a week earlier. The 13 hour time difference did make it difficult.

"Thank you Shura. That's about it; I don't want to hold you up forever." Shura smirked, "Ok, I'll see you around." Shura turned and walked to the door. Shura opened the door and was stopped once more. "Oh yea, one more thing before you go. The next time I see you not paying attention to a mission report, you will get an earful about it, understand." Shura snorted, "Yea I get it." She closed the door and left the office behind.

~line break~

Once home Shura shrugged off her exorcist coat and threw it on the chair. Happy to be free of the jacket, she walked into her small kitchen and grabbed a can of beer from the fridge. Her laptop was placed on a small desk that was shoved in a corner. A small printer was beside the computer.

Shura sat down at her desk and pushed the power button on the laptop. After typing in her password and waiting for the main screen to pop up, Shiro went to her emails to see if Myra had already sent her the cram school registration forms. The email was at the very top, being the last one to have come in. It only took a few minutes to open the file and print out two copies of the enrollment forms. Shura put the important papers into an empty folder. After throwing away the empty beer can, Shura pulled out her phone and dialed Shiro's number. The phone rang a few times before he picked up.

"Hey Shura," Shiro said through the phone speaker. "Sup, I just got the cram school enrollment papers. You want me to bring them over or do you want to get them?" Shura sat down on her two person couch and waited for Shiro's reply.

"You can bring them over sense I don't know where you live." Oh yea that's right, she never told him where she lived. "I'll bring them over right now if you want."

"That would be great Shura; I'll see you when you get here." Shura ended the call, and then got up, grabbing the folder from the desk. Shura left her apartment, locking the door behind her. Once outside, she hailed a cab and headed for Shiro's place.

(Shiro's P.O.V)

Shiro had just gotten home from his day job. During the week, he worked part time at a local grocery store. And when he wasn't doing that, he was either at home or hanging out at the café with his wife.

After Shura had hung up, Shiro flopped down on the sofa with his arms stretched out across the back of the couch and his legs crossed. So much had happened in the past few days, with Yukio's power starting to awaken, Shura of all people finding him, and now having the twins join the American cram school. It was draining.

Shiro was the only one at home right now. He had seen the note Yukio left when he got home. That meant he had the whole house to himself. It was relaxing time, well until Shura arrived anyway. With three kids it was hard to find some alone time between work and home.

"I'm getting old," Shiro groaned as he leaned his head back onto the back of the sofa. Shiro sat like that in the silence until he heard a knock at the door. Dragging himself up, Shiro walked over to the door and opened it. And sure enough it was Shura, in all of her scantily clad glory.

"Sup Shawn, are you goin to let in or not," Shura said playfully. Shiro opened the door wider and stepped out of the way. "Sure come on in." Shura walked into the living room, stopping next to the couch Shiro had just been on. I was strange having Shura in his house, especially sense what happened the last time she had been here.

Shura had made a bad impression with his wife Yuri and he wasn't sure how to explain to her that Shura was to be trusted. He hoped she could be trusted anyway. "The paperwork is in this folder," Shura held out the designed plastic notebook folder. It looked like the ones that Yuka had in the binder she took to school with her.

Shiro took the folder from her and looked inside. Everything he needed was right there. "So Shura, when do you need the paperwork back?"

Shura had been looking around the house, then looked back at him. "By either tomorrow or Wednesday. The cram school teacher I mentioned before said that if I get this back to her by Thursday she'll turn them in for me. They should be starting to later then next Monday."

That was good; it would give him enough time to explain some of the basics before they started. "That's good to hear; I'll fill them out tonight and get them back to you by tomorrow." Shiro sat the folder down onto the coffee table just as Kuro trotted into the room, and over to Shura. Shura picked up the cat demon, holding him close to her face, but not to close. "Hey Kuro, you remember me?"

Kuro let out a small meow then wiggled out of her hold, landing perfectly on the floor. Kuro then rubbed his side on Shura's legs, purring as he walked back and forth. "I'm surprised you still have him, weren't you worried that he would accidently scratch the kids and give them a masho."

Shiro had worried about it when they were little and wanted to pull on Kuro. But lucky, Kuro had kept his claws retracted and was careful to not scratch them. "To be honest, I was a few times, but I didn't have to worry. Kuro was always careful with them." Shura nodded her head, "Well that's good." Shura walked over to one of the windows and looked out. "It's starting to get cloudy. It was calling for rain after all, so I'll be going now."

Shura grabbed the notepad from the side table, tearing of a sheet and folding it in half. "You got a pen I can use?" Shiro walked into the kitchen and picked up a pen from the table. Walking back into the room, he gave the writing utensil to Shura. Shura wrote something down on the folded paper then handed it to Shiro. Looking at the piece of paper handed to him; Shiro saw that it was an address.

"Sense you already have my number, I thought I'd give you the address to the apartment I'm staying at right now." Shiro stuffed the paper into his pants pocket.

"Later Shawn" Shura waved goodbye and left the apartment. Once she was gone, Shiro picked up the folder with the enrollment forms. "I might as well go ahead and start filling them out." Shiro sits down at the kitchen table, and pulls out the first set of papers.

~Line break~

Later on that night, after supper Shiro handed the filled out papers to Yuri. The two were in the kitchen while Rin, Yukio, and Yuka were in the living room playing with the PS2. Yuri looked over the forms. She wasn't happy about it, but she accepted that they twins had made their own choice about it.

"So Shiro, who gave you the forms, and don't say that it was a friend. I want to know who." Shiro groaned inward, he should have known the she would want to know that. It wasn't like he could keep that a secret forever. Plus it really wasn't worth hiding. "I ran into Shura yesterday." Yuri looked him right in the eyes, he could see the anger in her eyes. Here we go.

"What did she want, was she threatening our family again. Because I swear I'll…" Shiro stopped her, "Wow now, calm down. Shura wanted to apologize for what she said. She has no intention of going to the True cross. In fact she was the one who have me the enrollment papers." Yuri calmed down but was still mad. "We can't trust her Shiro, you said it yourself."

Shiro knew he had put his foot in his mouth. He surely had said that. "That was before I talked with her. I want to trust her, and so far, besides what happened Saturday night, she hasn't done anything that would suggest she will." Shiro had to stop; he needed the right words for this part. "I know how you feel; I've been hiding from the Order to. I will be careful around her just in case, but for now there's no point in being suspicious. For now, just trust me ok. You don't have to trust Shura, just trust me."

Yuri didn't look pleased with his answer. His wife sighed out load and rubbed her face. "Fine Shawn, you know I trust you. I'm just worried about my family." Shiro walked over to Yuri and pulled him into his arms. He didn't like how they had been arguing in the past couple days. He wanted them to be on the same side, but Shiro knew that wasn't always possible. Couples always fought every once and a while, and they were no exception.

"You know I love you, right Yumi. I would never to anything to hurt our family." Yuri nodded her head which was resting against his chest. Yuri wrapped her arms around his shoulders and the two held each other, each letting the other know that they were there for one another.

After a few minutes, they broke apart. "We should check on the kids," Yuri said as she walked over to the archway that separated the living room and kitchen. Once in the living room, Shiro noticed that only Yukio and Yuka were still playing their game. Rin was no longer in there. "Were did Rin go," Shiro asked sitting down on the other couch.

"Rin had to go to the bathroom, he'll be right back." Yuka replied, her full focus still on the game. She and Yukio were playing Mario Cart. It was one of the few games that the three could agree on. A flash of lightning lit up the window outside, and was followed by a loud clash of thunder. It had started thundering and lightning not too long ago. Heavy rain drops could be seen streaking down the window. It was a bad storm and Shiro wouldn't be surprised if the power went out.

"You should turn the game off; I don't want it to mess up if the power went out." Yuri said from right next to him. Yukio nodded his head. "I was about to do that anyway, we were just finished this race first." Yukio won with Yuka in second place. Yukio had just turned the game off when an extra loud clap of thunder hit, the power went out right after it.

A moment later a bright light flashed on. It was the flashlight mode on Yukio's cell phone. "Who turned out the lights?!" Rin yelled from the bathroom. "The power's out." Yuri yelled back at Rin.

"Hey Yukio, sense you have a light and you get the lighter for me." Yukio nodded his head and walked from sight. It only took a minute for him to find it and hand it to him. Which the lighter in his hand, and Yukio lighting his way with his phone, Shiro lit the candles and placed them round the living room.

Shiro had just sat down the last candle when a laud angry hiss erupted from the hallway, followed by a yelp of pain. "Rin what happened," Shiro demanded, wishing he had a gun on him. "You're stupid cat scratched me." Shiro calmed down, he was worried that a demon had gotten in, other than Kuro anyway.

"Did you step on him, because if you did that what happens when you step on a cat." Rin walked out of the hallway and pulled up his pants leg. "Look what Kuro did." Four long gashes ran down his leg. Yukio got up and walked over to Rin, "I'll bandage it up for you."

"Thanks bro," Rin replied. The two then walked back down the hall to the bathroom, this time with Yukio's cell phone as a light. Kuro walked into the living room and gave Shiro a sad face. Shiro thinks he did anyway, it was dark after all. "Well that happened," Yuri said from the couch. "At least he won't have to worry about doing the masho rite." Shiro sighed loudly. "I swear everything's happening at once."

~Line break~

Author's note: here's chapter 7, they'll be starting the cram school in the next part. I'll be intruding a lot of new characters.

Because sense the will be in the American cram school, it would make no sense for them to go the Japan branch, they well meet the students from there. So that means that they won't meet Bon, Shima, Izumo or the rest of them. I might mention them when Shura talks to Yamada on the phone. Besides that I don't see them being a part of the story.

One more thing, I went to the Blue exorcist wiki page and when I went to Yukio's profile, I noticed that it described him as being somewhat bipolar. I thought it was so funny that i had to put it this chapter. I might be a running gag but i'm not sure. It can if you want.

I know it was long, the longest so far. I hope you like this chapter, and please leave a review. It's always nice to hear your feedback on what you thought. It helps me improve and be a better writer. Thank you for reading and have a great day.


	10. Chapter 8

The flaming twin exorcists chapter 8

Author's note: thanks for the reviews; it's good to know that people like my story. I'll try to post one chapter every Sunday.

Disclaimer: I don't own blue exorcist or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Remember that while in Rin, Yukio and Yuka's P.O.V's Shiro and Yuri will be referred to by their new identities sense that is who they know their parents as.

Shiro = Shawn

Yuri = Yumi

Andy = Amaimon

Chapter 8

(Shiro's P.O.V)

Shiro gave the papers back to Shura the next day after the Rin, Yukio and Yuka went to school. It had stopped raining at one point in the middle of the night, as well as the power coming back on. Shiro had scolded Kuro about scratching Rin, though he couldn't really blame the cat too much. All cats respond that way when stepped on, even demon cats.

It was after everyone else had left the house that Shiro called Shura up and asked her to meet him at his wife's café, 'Okumura Sweets'. He had chosen that place for its closeness and to hopefully get Yuri to like Shura some.

Shura agreed of course. After changing into a gray shirt and a pair of dark pants, Shiro left the apartment and walked down to the café. It was just at the end of the street after all. Shiro sat in the back at a booth that was close the door to the kitchen. There were only a few people there, it never really got busy until later in the afternoon.

Shiro didn't have to wait long, for just about five minute after he sat down, Shura walked into the café. She looked around for a moment before looking in his direction. Shura walked over to where he was sitting and set down opposite of him, resting her chin on her propped up arm. The plastic folder that Shura had given him was sitting on the table next to him.

"Here's the paperwork, filled out and everything." Shiro slid the folder across the table to Shura. Shura picked up the folder and looked threw it. "That's perfect; I'll give it to Myra as soon as I can." Shiro nodded his head, and then noticed Yuri walking over to them. "Hey Yumi," Shiro waved in Yuri's direction as she approached the table. "Hey Shawn, how are you doing?"

Yuri might not have said anything to Shura, but at least she was being civil. "I'm doing good, just handing the forms to Shura." Shura seemed a bit award around Yuri. Sense the last time the two had met; it hadn't ended well, so Shiro understood why thinks wouldn't be easy between them. "Would the two of you like to order something?" Despite her personal feelings, Yuri would never be rude to a customer, even Shura. "I'll just get what I always get." Shiro said leaning back into the soft back of the booth.

Yuri pulled at a notepad and a pen and wrote down his order shaking her head as she wrote. "So that'll be a cheeseburger with onion rings and a coke." Shiro nodded his head. When Yuri finished writing it down she gave him a look, "You need to start watching what you eat Shawn, you're not as young as you used to be." Shiro groined at her concern. He knew she only had his interest at heart, but he didn't want to hear that he's old.

Shura laughed out loud, "You got that right Yumi, Shawn you're old." Once she calmed herself down, Shura gave Yuri her order as well. "I'll have the same as Shawn; that sounds good." Yuri wrote down her order as well. "Your food well be here shortly." Yuri then walked back into the kitchen. "She _loves_ you, doesn't she? She making sure her man doesn't die of a heart attack."

Shiro looked around, "That actually reminds me of a funny story that happened when the boys were little. Well it wasn't really funny at the time but now it's hilarious." Shura's eyes perked up at that, "What happened?"

"One day I had bad heart burn, and I was holding my chest because it burned like crazy. Well Rin walks into the living room and gets the wrong idea. He started to panic yelling _daddy's having a heart attack_. He grabbed the phone and was about to call 911, I had to stop him and explain that it was only heart burn, and not a heart attack. That boy was something, but at least he knew what to do in an emergency."

Shura snorted, "That was funny, I can actually picture that happening." Shiro and Shura sat there until Yuri returned with the food. After they ate and paying for their own meals Shura picked up the folder and stood up. "It was nice talking with you Shawn, and Yumi," Yumi had come over to get their pill. "I'm sorry for what I said the other day. I don't want to cause you and your family trouble so, sorry about that."

Yuri accepted her apology. "I'll be going now," Shura then walked away and left the café. "At least that's taken care of," Shiro said to his wife. "That's good sweetie."

Shiro then got up and left himself, going back home. He would have to get ready to go to work himself in just a few hours. Once home Shiro picked up a photo album from the book shelf by the door and sat down at the couch to look at it.

(Rin's P.O.V)

The rest of the week went by fast with nothing really happening other then Rin starting to see demons after Kuro scratched his let up. Both him and Yukio were amazed at just how many small demons that would roam around. Between going to school, going his homework and helping his mom at 'Okumura Sweets' it was a boring week.

It was Saturday that their dad told Rin and Yukio that there were officially enrolled into the cram school and would be starting Monday. Over the past week Shiro had been telling them some basic knowledge that they should know. He told them about the exorcist ranking system, even drawling a diagram to explain it easier, to Rin. They would start out as a page and become an exwire if they pass the exwire exam.

Shiro talked about the five meister classes, which are: knight, dragoon, aria, doctor and tamer. Rin, of course, instantly decided knight. Why wouldn't he want use a sword? Yukio had loved the idea of doctor, sense that's what he always wanted to be and all. Plus he wanted to try to be a dragoon as well, because of his flames being sealed in a gun.

Shawn had handed each of them what looked to be a normal key. And then explained that it was a warp key that when placed in any door would take them to the American cram school. He even wrote down the number of the classroom they would be in.

Rin was very excited and at the same time nervous. This was going to be a huge change in his and Yukio's lives. But he would take it on head first.

When it was finally Monday Rin, Yukio and Andy rode the school bus home together. Only this time Rin didn't go straight to the café as he normally would. Once inside the apartment Yukio put the key into the front door key hole then opened the door open again. Instead of seeing the building hallway, they were looking at a much larger corridor. The doors down the empressive hallway were quite large themselves. Rin closed the door behind them and fallowed Yukio to the door that had the number that their dad had told them would be their classroom.

Yukio opened the door and the two entered the room. "Here's the new students I was telling you about." The one who had spoken was a tall young woman who looked to be in her mid-twenties with brown hair tied back into a bun. She was wearing a long black coat with a strange badge pined to it. What was the most noticeable about her were her yellow eyes and round slanted eyebrows that reminded Rin of Andy's eyebrows. The woman walked out from behind the desk and over to them. "Hello, my name is Myra Birdsong and I'll be your home room teacher. I teach anti-demon pharmacology be prepared to learn about healing demon inflicted wounds."

That seemed to get Yukio's attention. Rin instantly noticed that she had a deep southern accent that implied that she wasn't from New York.

He then noticed that there was another woman sitting at the desk. She had long dark brown hair that was completely brushed away from her face, and tied into the low ponytail. She also wore the same long coat as Ms. Birdsong. Myra turned her attention to the other woman. "This is Tiffany Willis; she is a student-teacher and will be helping me out this year. Ms. Willis waved in their direction. They waved back. "So how about you introduce yourself to the class. One the first day we all gave a little introduction to get to know each other a little better." Rin looked over at the class. It was pretty small with only 9 kids being present. There were four girls and five boys.

Only two of the students were wearing the true cross uniform, the others wore everyday clothes like Rin and Yukio. There was a chance that they went to the local public schools like them.

Rin went first, "My name is Rin Okumura and I like to cook. I would like to have my own restaurant one day." Yukio then said, "And I'm Yukio Okumura, Rin's twin brother. I don't have much of a hobby but I want to go to medical school when I graduate and become a doctor."

Ms. Birdsong clapped at that. "That's a great goal kid; you should consider the doctor meister. Can't have enough of those." Myra then looked around the class. "There are a few open sets by Shain. Shain raise your hand. A boy with long blonde hair raised his hand. He looked to be the same age as Rin and Yukio. The sight of the boy startled Rin; he had never seen someone like him before. He had a pair of curling white horns that decorated the top of his head, as well as red pupils. Rin could also see claws on the hand he had raised.

Rin looked over at Yukio and noticed that he was staring in shock at someone as though he recognized them or something.

Rin sat down between him and another boy who had shaggy black hair that just reached his ears. One of his eyes was clouded over as though he was blind in it. Yukio sat down behind them next to a girl with mocha skin. Rin had to admit she looked familiar but couldn't put his finger on where he saw her.

Put Yukio answered that question when he said, "Lisa what are you doing here." It was that Lisa girl from school. What were the odds of her being here? "I can ask you the same question Yukio." Lisa replied just as surprised."

"So this is where you go when you say you have extra classes." Lisa nodded her head. "Yep and now we really can spent more time together." Rin ignored the rest of their conversation and looked over at Shain. Now that he was closer, he could see that his ears were pointed as well. The blonde boy seemed have noticed him staring for he turned and looked back at him.

"Hey, my name is Shain Paddock. It's nice to meet you. And before you ask, yes I'm half demon." The dark haired boy on Rin's other side joined the conversation. "And I'm Stryker Paddock, Shain's my foster brother." Shain's smile seemed to fall a bit at that, and he looked away. Rin could have sworn he heard him mutter 'yea, brother.' Rin wasn't sure what that was about but he didn't question it. Now that Stryker was looking in his direction, Rin could now see that Stryker was divinity blind in his right eye. "What happened to your eye," Rin asked without thinking. Luckily Stryker just shrugged it off. "Nothing happened, I was born like that."

Rin nodded his head, not sure out to respond to what Stryker said.

"Ok class, I know that it's exciting to have new students but let's try to get back to the lesson. So Rin and Yukio, do ya'll have a masho already." The twins both said 'Yes ma'am' at the same time. "Ok then we can go right to the lesson. We're having a test today over what we've been learning over the past two weeks. But sense it's your first day, the two of you don't have to take it."

Stryker whispered 'lucky' at Rin, who couldn't help but smile. "But you can take the test just to see what you do and don't know. So it won't count." She then handed the tests to Ms. Willis who handed them out.

Rin couldn't answer a single question, but at least he wasn't being graded for it. After everyone finished, Ms. Birdsong started a lesson on how different types of demon wounds need to be healed in different ways. Rin was completely lost but listened as best as he could.

~line break~

When Ms. Birdsong's class ended, they all went to a large gym. The class was one a balcony; a railing separated them from the floor below. Below them was a large room with a track along the wall. In the center of the room was a large cage with what looks like a large frog inside it. The P.E teacher had already introduced himself as Duke Randall. Like Myra, he too had a southern accent. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans, a white shirt and a camouflage jacket with the same pin that Myra and Tiffany had pinned to his jacket.

Duke was a tall young man in his twenties with short light brown hair and brown eyes. "Today we're going to be doing stamina training. You will be running from the reaper down there, but don't worry it's on a retractable chain and if there is any problems I can pull it back." Everyone nodded in understanding, well not everyone. One boy, who Rin didn't know the name of yelled out, "That's crazy, what kind of training is that!" The boy that had yelled was quit muscular. He was taller than Rin but a little shorter then Yukio. There was something about him that Rin didn't like. That boy just looked like trouble.

"What's wrong Cody, you scared." Stryker teased from next to Rin. Cody looked over in their direction scowling. "Shut up cyclops, no one's talking to you." Stryker scowled right back at him, he clearly didn't appreciate the insult. The two looked like they were about to get in a fight right there in front of the teacher.

"That's enough," Mr. Randall called out sternly. He may seem laid back, but he definitely got serious when he needed to be. "If you don't want to do the exorcise Cody then you can stay up here, but it will lower your grade."

Cody grumbled, but didn't say anything more about it. "I will be splitting the class up in groups; one group will go first then the next group after them. Is that understood?" Everyone nodded in agreement except Cody, who was still mad. Mr. Randall then split the class into groups. Sense there was an odd number of students, there ended up being two groups of four and one group of three. Rin was groups with Shain, Stryker and a girl who kind of looked like a snake.

The first group went down to the main floor. Yukio was part of that group along with a tall boy with long slicked back black hair. He was the tallest in the class, even being a few inches taller than Mr. Randall. He wore the true cross uniform along with a girl with long brown hair who was always with him. The last one to walk down the stairs was also a guy. He looked a lot like the girl who was with the tall guy. They might be related, but Rin wasn't sure.

"The tall guy is Aliester Rozen," Stryker said as he walked over to the railing. "He doesn't talk much, so I don't know much about him. But from what I can tell he's a real stick in the mud. He takes things to seriously. The girl with him is Bren Morgan, I think there dating but I'm not sure. And that other guy is Cross Morgan, he's Bren's cousin." Rin nodded his head, which was a lot of info to take in.

"So Stryker, what was that all about with…Cody was it?" Stryker rubbed the back of his head. "Yea it's Cody. We've known each other sense elementary, and he has always been a complete asshole. I don't know what his problem his, but he's always trying to start a fight with me. It's so annoying." Rin could understand, that did sound annoying. Rin watched the giant frog be released from its case. The four kept close to the wall, staying just out its reach.

Once they were finished the group of three went next. This group was made up of Cody, and two girls, one of which was Lisa and the other was named Nina. Both girls clearly couldn't stand being around him. It seemed that a lot of people didn't like Cody. The two girls left him in the dust; they were far ahead while he did everything he could to stay out of the frog demon's reach.

When it was Rin's turn he was exited, him Stryker, Shain and Mara was the last group to go. Mara was the girl that looked like a snake, but she was still pretty. Shain was head of everyone with Mara right behind him. Rin and Stryker were not far behind her, all of them were a good few feet from the reaper. Rin actually found it fun to just be able to run and not have to do any work. He was about to ask Stryker something but stopped before he could get a work out.

It all happened in a blink of an eye, one second everything was fine and next thing Rin knew Stryker had gone down, rolling to a stop. Rin slid to a spot just in time to see the reaper about to leap on Stryker. But at the last second, the chain the was around the demon frog's neck retraced, bulling it back into the cage and away from Rin's new friend.

"What the hell happened," Mr. Randall yelled running over to them. Most of the class ran over to Stryker to see if he was ok. Shain seemed to be the most worried for he was fussing over Stryker a lot like how Rin's mom would fuss over him when he was hurt. "I'm fine; my shoelace snapped and tripped me up." Rin looked at his shoes and sure enough he saw the snapped shoelace. "Are you ok Stryker," the teacher asked as he tried to get the class to back up some.

"I'm fine Mr. Randall. It was just an accident." Duke Randall sighed loudly. "Can you stand?" Stryker went to get up but fell back down when he tried to put pressure on his left leg. "Yep that hurts." Mr. Randall helped Stryker up, "I'm going to take him to the infirmary, and while I'm gone I want the rest of you to wait on up there by the railing. Everyone that had gone to check on Stryker went back to the second level.

Once Stryker and Mr. Randall left, Cody burst out laughing. "Did you see the way he fell, that was hilarious." No one else seemed to find it funny. That Cody guy's behavior was really starting to make Rin's blood boil. Who laughs at someone else getting hurt? Rin marched right up to the jerk and got right in his face. "The hell's your problem, that frog demon could have killed him."

Cody shrugged his shoulders in a way that clearly said, 'so what.' "Like I care; actually I would have like to see that happen." That was it; Rin grabbed the front of Cody's shirt. "What the hell is wrong with you?" But Cody didn't seem fazed one bit. "There's nothing wrong with me, but there is definitely something wrong with the Paddock family. Their a disgrace to the True cross order."

Threw gritted teeth, Rin said, "And why is that." "That's simple, an exorcist's job is to kill demons not make them family." Those words were spat out, hate filled Cody's voice as he said that. Rin then remembered how Stryker had said that Shain was his foster brother and then thought about his own true heritage. Rin's anger reached a boiling point. This guy had just pushed his luck. He was about to punch him square in the face, but was pulled back by Yukio.

"It's not worth it Rin." His head was so full of rage that Rin couldn't even think straight. How dare he criticize Stryker's family like that? Before Yukio could drag Rin away, Cody opened his big mouth again and said. "Look at that, the baby needs his brother to fight his fights for him." The next thing Rin knew Yukio had punched Cody in the jaw, knocking him to the ground. Rin was shocked; he had never seen that side of Yukio before. "Next time I won't hold Rin back, and trust me, he would have done a lot worse." Yukio gave Cody his scary face, which Rin was happy to see it not being directed at him for a change.

Cody held his hand to his swelling face and looked away; he knew he had been beat. Now that he was calming down, Rin looked around and saw that the rest of the class glaring daggers at Cody. Rin could feel the hatred radiating off everyone. Shain was being held back by a few others. He must have wanted to kill Cody for saying what he did. Rin felt the same way.

Mr. Randall came back an hour after he left, by then Cody had walked away and was standing by himself far from everyone else. Shain ran over to the teacher and asked him if Stryker was ok. Mr. Randall calmly responded. "Stryker's fine, it was only a sprained ankle. He'll have to stay off of his leg for a while but he should be just fine." Shain sighed in relief.

Not long after this, Mr. Randall ended class. With all the cram school classes over Rin and Yukio went home. They had been given a second key, at one point to take them to a bus stop near their apartment so that they wouldn't be too far from home. By time they got home, Rin had gotten over the whole ordeal with Cody. Rin went straight to his homework as well as Yukio. Their dad was home as well as Yuka. She had stayed over at Andy's until Shawn had gotten home. There was no way their parents would let a nine year old stay home alone.

Shawn had asked them about their first day at the cram school. Yukio and Rin took turns telling him how the day had been, both leaving out the part with Cody. "That sounded like fun, I wish I could have been there." Yuka whined a little. Shawn ruffled her hear, "when you're older kiddo." Rin and Yukio laughed at her pouty face, and soon she laughed as well.

(Shura's P.O.V)

It was still early, not yet twelve when Shura had gotten a call from Randy Willis. An incident had occurred across town near True Cross Academy. Shura hadn't been given much info, except to get to the scene as soon as she could. Shura quickly got dressed, throwing on her exorcist coat in a hurry. She quickly ate her breakfast and hurried out the door, locking it behind her. Shura rode a taxi to the site.

The area had been taped off by exorcists that had already arrived on the scene. Shura saw a couple of doctors carrying away a covered body on a stretcher. Blood was seeping through the white sheet. Shura walked over to the one in charge. "What happened here?" She demanded, as she tried to figure out why the order was involved in this. "A half demon was found killed in the alley over there. Her body was tied up in some kind of black threads. It was just like the past three incidents, the girl's heart was removed."

Over the last two months, the bodies of three, now four, half demon children had been found killed in the same way. They had all been between the ages of 13 and 17. A message in blood found at every scene made it clear that the kids were being targeted for their heritage. Every time the message said the same thing, ' _All demons must die_.'

This had been the first incident to happen sense Shura arrived in New York. "You seem to have things under control so why was I called in?" Shura asked looking around. "The man, whose name Shiro didn't know replied. "We would like for you to use your snakes to search the area to see if they can find something we might have missed."

Shura could tell from the man's tone that he didn't really care if they found anything. It was people like him that just pissed her off. Four kids have been murdered and yet he looked like he could careless because of their blood. That made her choice for her, Shura was going to figure this out and kill the one who was killing these kids. Shura summoned forth her snakes and had them scatter in all directions.

While waiting Shura walked into the alleyway were the body was found. The girl had been suspended in the air by black threads. There was nothing much to see. She was about to walk back out when she noticed something reflect light out of the corner of her eye. Shura turned back around and lifted a wooden crate that was next to the dumpster. What looked like a standard holy water grenade was lying beneath it.

How did this get here? "Hey I found something." Shura called out. A woman ran over to her. She was an average woman with straight sandy blonde hair. She seemed to be just as surprised as Shura was at the sight of the grenade. She put on a plastic glove and put the holy water grenade in a plastic zip up bag.

The sight of the grenade gave Shura a bad feeling, only exorcists carried those around. The woman showed the weapon to her superior, who has also caught off guard by the sight of it. "What's that doing here, did anyone use a holy water grenade." The head of the investigation yelled out, but no one knew.

When Shura's snakes returned with nothing, the man in charge ended the investigation. There was nothing more they could do. After Shura left there she went to Randy Willis's office. She had to talk with him about what had happened. The man, who Shura now knew was named George Ziegler, gave the report. Shockingly he didn't mention the grenade, and no one else corrected him either. That got Shura suspicious.

Randy wasn't impressed with George's report. " _THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE_!" Randy stood up from behind his desk and slammed his fists onto the wooden desk. "There are now four children murdered and you don't have anything that can point us in the direction of who's responsible? Ziegler you are proving yourself to be incompetent and I'm done with it."

Mr. Willis was outraged, and completely livid. The death of the half demon children had put him on edge. He was the first one, other than Shiro and Yuri who cared so much for the life of someone who was part demon. Randy had definitely won her respect. "We did find a used holy water grenade at the scene, but I'm sure George would have mentioned it eventually." Shura added, looked directly at George as she said it."

George gave her a dirty look; he clearly hadn't wanted Randy to know about it. "Why didn't you add that in your report Zeigler?" Randy's tone was now flat; George was walking on thin ice now. "My apologies, I assumed that a member of my team at dropped it." Now Shura knew that was bull, he knew no one dropped it. He had even asked everyone about it.

Before Shura could call him out on this lie however, Randy spoke up. His voice had gone ice cold. Shura could feel the silence rage coming off of him. "I am removing you from this case, starting now Shura will lead the investigation team." George opened his mouth to argue but closed it quickly. It seems that even he knew when to quit. "That is if Shura agrees." Randy said that part looking over at her. Shura had been taken off guard, she hadn't been expecting that.

But that would give her a chance to figure out who it was. "Sure why not. I'll do it." Randy nodded his head then dismissed everyone. Shura hung back and was the last one left. Randy noticed that Shura had stayed behind and said, "Is there something you need Shura?"

Shura put her hands in the coat pockets. "You got really upset, are you ok?" Randy sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry about that, it's just I have a niece who is part-demon and every time I see another dead kid, all I can thing about is her in their place. I can't imagine what their families must be going through. Those kids need justice, and I will find out who it is and if it turns out the killer is an exorcist and a member of this branch, I will make sure their punishment will be severe." Randy's voice had once more become ice cold.

Shura could understand is anger, no one should be able to get away with murder, no matter what. "I get it, it's personal for you. Don't worry I'll figure this out." Shura proclaimed. A small smile appeared on Randy's face. "I'm sure you will that's why I made you in charge of the investigation." Shura laughed then turned to leave. "I'll be going now, but I'll see you again soon." Randy nodded his head, "By Shura, I'll email you the files later on so you can go over them."

Shura nodded then left the office. Once home, Shura grabbed a beer from the fridge and flopped down on her sofa. It had been a long day. Actually it had been a long two weeks. First she is assigned to the American branch, has to deal with jetlag, finds out that Shiro, Yuri and the son of Satan are still alive and now someone is killing half-demon children. What next? Shura sighed and took a swallow of her drink. "This is going to be a serious pain in my butt."

~Line break~

Author's note: this chapter isn't as long as the last two but a lot happened. Rin and Yukio have joined the cram school and are making new friends and possible enemies as well. This is the start of the killing arc so Shura will play a big part in it. Things are just getting interesting. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and leave a review. Reviews are always good. Thanks for reading and have a great day.


	11. Chapter 9

The flaming twin exorcists chapter 9

Author's note: thanks for the reviews; it's good to know that people like my story. I'll try to post one chapter every Sunday.

Disclaimer: I don't own blue exorcist or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Remember that while in Rin, Yukio and Yuka's P.O.V's Shiro and Yuri will be referred to by their new identities sense that is who they know their parents as.

Shiro = Shawn

Yuri = Yumi

Andy = Amaimon

Chapter 9

(Rin and Yukio's P.O.V)

The next day at the cram school, Stryker was at class. Rin was happy to see him there, he had been a little worried about his new friend. Sitting down between Stryker and Shain, like he had the day before, Rin gave the other dark haired boy a wide grin. "Hey Stryker, how's your leg." Stryker shrugged his shoulders. "It'll be fine; I just can't put a lot of weight on it for a few days." Stryker seemed to be in a good mood, despite the injury he got in the P.E class. Rin looked over at Shain, and his smile fell a little. The blonde haired half-demon wasn't as cheerful as he had been before. Stryker's own grin faded when he noticed.

Instead of the big grin Rin had started getting used to seeing, a big frown was on Shain's face. To honest, he seemed to be in a bad mood. Shain looked away when he noticed them looking at him. Rin looked back at Stryker and whispered, "What's wrong with him?" Stryker sighed lowly. "We kind of got into an argument last night. It looks like he's still mad about it." Rin looked between the two of them, wandering what they could have possibly argued about.

He was going to ask about it, but stopped. It was none of his business anyway. Mara, who was sitting in front of them, turned around in her chair. She was pale with long raven black hair with dark eyes. What looked like scales were visible around her eyes and around her throat. "Whatever it was about, you don't have to stay mad about it. Come on Shain, give me a smile."

Shain only stuck his tongue out like a big baby. Mara stuck her tongue out right back at him. "Two can play that game." Rin laughed, at them. A small smile appeared on Shain's face. "Hey Rin," Rin looked over to Stryker. "I was wandering, why do you want to become an exorcist?"

Rin had to think about that. The main reason was to get to know more about the True cross order, but he couldn't say that. So he said what he had been joking about. "I'm going to be a badass exorcist superhero and protect innocent people." Everyone sitting around him started laughing. Though there was a sigh that sounded like it came from Yukio.

Shain stopped laughing and gave Rin a serious look. "Do half breeds count as innocent people to you." Mara and Nina, who was sitting beside her, also looked at him expectantly. Rin hadn't expected to be asked that and was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with all the starring. But he answered honestly. "Of course I do, there still people no matter their heritage." Mara and Nina seemed happy with his answer and looked away.

Shain rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry about the third degree but with the killings happening, you can't' be too safe." Rin starred at Shain in confusion. That was the first he heard of any killings. Well it's not like he watches the news, now that was boring. "What killings?" Shain seemed surprised that he didn't know. "You really don't know?"

Rin shook his head no. "Someone has been going around killing half-demons. Everyone in the order has been talking about it. I heart if from my foster dad yesterday. He and mom were talking about it. They were worried about me sense I fell into the same category as all the victims so far."

Rin could understand how that would be personal for Shain. Actually it was pretty personal for himself to. He was half demon to after all, though he didn't look it. "That's horrible," Rin exclaimed. "At least someone cares." Stryker said looking across the room. Rin fallowed Stryker's gaze and saw Cody sitting on the other side of the room at a table by himself. He was looking the other way, but Rin was sure Cody had a bruise from were Yukio punched him.

Rin remember the hateful things the muscular blonde had said. It was clear by how he was all by himself that he had made a bad impression on the rest of the class. And while he still hated him, Rin couldn't help but feel a little bad for him. For now anyway.

The class had been sitting there for a while, but neither Mr. Birdsong nor Mr. Willis was there. It was strange for Rin to see a teacher be late for class. But at least it gave him time to talk with his new friends. "Hey Rin, what's your number?" Rin noticed that Stryker had pulled out his cell phone. "We should hang out some time outside of cram school." Rin took out his own phone. "That's a great idea."

Rin went to contacts on his cell and put Stryker's number in as a new contact. He then asked for Shain's number. Rin then gave the two his cell phone number as well. Shain seemed to be a bit for upbeat then he was a few minutes ago. Though Rin could see that there was still something bugging the blonde half demon.

Not long after this, the two women walked in. "I'm so sorry about that class. We had to attend a meeting and it lasted longer than I thought it would. All talk stopped as Myra started the lesson. As usual, Tiffany handed out the worksheets. Half way through the class, Stryker made a weird face and groaned out softly, "I'm so bored I'm dead." Rin made the same face and replied. "I know right."

(Shura's P.O.V)

There next class ended up cancelled, so they were in study hall. It was the perfect time for Rin to catch up on some work.

Yukio sat down next to Lisa; he still couldn't get over how she was training to be an exorcist. He still had a lot of questions, even though they did talk the day before. But they didn't get to talk long before class started. The moment Yukio set down in his chair; Lisa turned her head in his way and asked him a question. "So Yukio, when and how did you start see demons?" The question caught him off guard; Yukio wasn't sure how to respond it. The only reason he can see demons is because his own heritage was awakening. So he answered as truthfully as he could.

"It was a week ago; it all happened so fast, I'm still not completely sure what happened." Lisa nodded her head, "I see," Yukio looked back in her direction. "How did you get a masho?" Lisa grinned, "That's an easy one, I was born with a masho." Now that threw Yukio for a loop, he didn't know that was possible. The look on his face most have given away his confusion, for Lisa explained more. "You see, my mom was possessed by a demon when she was pregnant with me. And it somehow caused me to be born seeing demons, which for a long time made my family think I was insane."

Lisa paused, and sighed. Yukio couldn't even begin to imagine how horrible it must have been to see demons from such a young age. "If it wasn't for my friend Scarlett telling me that the monsters were real, who knows what would have happened." That part had been said more to herself then Yukio. The name Scarlett did sound familiar to Yukio, but he was curtain that he had never met her.

They were in a different room now. This class room had 3 large square tables were at least six people could set down at. Aliester, Bren, and Cross were sitting with them. Yukio had noticed the resemblance between Bren and Cross. Bren had told him during P.E yesterday that they were cousins. Aliester had his book demonology book out reading it. He hadn't said much other then responding to Bren's questions now and an again.

Cross looked over at them when Lisa explained how she could see demons. "That's pretty sad, I'm sorry to hear that." Instead of telling him to stay out of their conversation, Lisa smiled at him. "That's ok, I'm over it now." Bren looked up from Aliester's text book; the two of them had been looking through it together. "I've also seen demons forever. But I'm half cat demon, so that's normal."

That surprised Yukio, he hadn't known that. But once he looked closer at her eyes, he noticed that she had slit pupils like a cat. Yukio wandered how he hadn't noticed that yesterday. "I have an idea," Bren exclaimed cheerfully. In that moment, she reminded Yukio of his little sister Yuka. "Why don't we tell each other why we want to become exorcists?"

A wide grin spread across Lisa's face. "That's a great idea. I'll go first." Lisa rested her head on her arm, a thoughtful look took the place of the wide grin she had just a second ago. "Let's see, I want to be an exorcist because I want to protect this world. It's my home, what other reason do I need." Her answer had been quite thoughtful. And it seemed everyone at the table agreed.

Lisa nudged Yukio's arm. "Ok your turn." Yukio felt put on the spot, he had no idea what so say. He really didn't want to be an exorcist, but he had to tell them something. "Well I guess I joined because my brother Rin was going to. I don't have much of a reason actually." Cross nodded his head in understanding. "That sounds like me. I decided to be an exorcist, so I can spend more time with my cousin Bren. But of course she's always with Aliester." Cross looked over at said cousin who had her chair right next to Aliester's.

It was now Bren's turn. A serious look appeared on her face. It was the first time Yukio had ever seen her serious. "I want to be an exorcist because we need more exorcists to look out for half-demons and protect them. It makes me so angry when I see them to a half ass job when it comes to people like us. We part demons deserve better then that."

Everyone was silent when she finished. Bren had hit the nail on the head. Yukio had no idea that there was so much discrimination against those with demon blood. It made the reality of his own heritage that much more real. After a few minutes of no one talking, Lisa broke the silence. "Hey Aliester it's your turn. You're not getting out of sharing." Alister was still looking at his book. Without taking his eyes of the page he was reading, Aliester replied an emotionless voice. "I have my reasons."

Lisa frowned at that. "Booo, that's no answer. Come on tell us why." Aliester finally looked up from his text book. He looked irritated. It kind of made Yukio think of himself when he was mad at Rin. "My reasons are none of your business. Now don't ask me again." Lisa looked away, not happy with his response, but smart enough to not push him too far. Aliester then closed his book and got up from the table. He was about to walk away but Bren grabbed his arm. "Sit back down, you don't have to leave." The two looked at each other before Aliester sighed and sat back down.

Bren seemed to be the only one who he responded well to. Yukio wandered if they were a couple but didn't dare ask. Yukio looked over at the table that Rin was sitting. Rin and Shain were taking turns flicking paper footballs through Stryker's hands. They weren't studying one bit, but to be honest, neither were they. Once study hall was over, the class went to P.E.

Shura had spent that morning looking over the reports that Randy had emailed to her the night before. All the victims, being three teenage boys and one teenage girl, had all been from families of exorcists. Someone was making this personal, Shura was surprised that the higher ups hadn't been involved. Whoever it was had a grudge against anything demonic. And it was only going to get worse. Shura was curtain about it. All of victims had been reported missing two days before being found dead. The photos taken at the scene made Shura sick. It was hard to believe someone would to this.

It was a huge motivation to do better than that Ziegler guy had done. She could tell from that one incounter that he was doing a half-ass job. She hadn't liked him from day one. He was a perfect example of what was wrong with exorcists these days. To focused on blood to do their job right.

Until now Shura had always eliminated demons, simply doing her job. But now here she was, going to have to hunt down a human that was killing half-breeds. The line between human and demon as definitely blurring. It was this kind of behavior that made Shura's blood boil.

It was as though killer was too stupid, or just didn't care that his, or her, actions made them no better than the demons they exorcised, if not worse. It was almost hypocritical. It was hard to believe that this had been allowed to get so far out of hand without the Grigori stepping in.

She scrolled down from page to page, reading the info on each one. The files were depressing, each describing how the bodies were found and how little clues they had to go one. She had gotten a quarter of the way through when she decided to take a break. Closing her laptop, Shura stretched her arms over her head and stood up. She didn't have anything planned for the day, so she might as well go outside and spent the day relaxing. She could read more later.

Shura left her apartment and headed down the sidewalk. It was nice out, if not a little too hot. But it was still summer after all, so there was nothing that could be done about it. Shura looked at the buildings as she walked by. There was nothing but apartments where she lived. Once she got to where the stores were, Shura was happy she brought her money.

She was about to walk into a clothing store when she saw a familiar face walk out of the store next to where she was. Shura might have only met him once, but she would recognize that pale blonde hair and small red devil horns from anywhere. Shura walked up to him and threw her arm around his shoulder. "Hey Ryan, what's up."

Ryan stumbled at bit, Shura's added weight almost make him lose his balance. "Oh hey Shura." She hadn't seen him sense he had asked if she wanted to hang out over a week ago. "You busy Ryan." Ryan replied 'no'.

"That's great, let's go have fun. You did say you wanted to hang out remember." Shura grabbed his arm and started pulling him down the sidewalk behind her. Ryan struggled with a reply as he was being dragged along. Finally he said, "Ok."

Shura stopped when she realized she didn't know where she was going. "You know anywhere to have fun?" Most of the placing she was thinking about wouldn't be open until later on, so she wasn't sure were to go. "There's a bowling alley not far from here. I go there with my family every other Saturday. It's really fun." Shura wasn't sure about that. It didn't sound like her kind of fun, but it was better than nothing.

"Ok we'll go there." The bowling alley was only a few blocks away. Shura recognized the building once they got there. She had passed it a few times, but had never stopped to see what it was. Inside Shura saw that it wasn't really busy. Only a few people here and there. That was surprising sense it was early afternoon on a school day. The two walked over to the counter were they would pay for game and get their bowling shoes.

There was nothing notable about the man behind the counter other than his name tag saying 'Bob.' Bob seemed to recognize Ryan, though he did say he came here a lot. "Hey Ryan, is this your new girlfriend." The man looked from Ryan to Shura as he said this.

Ryan's face went red as stumbled over his words trying to explain that they were just hanging out as friends. Shura found the whole ordeal hilarious. And just to mess with him, she grabbed Ryan's head and practically shoved it in her boobs. "There's no reason to get all shy."

This only made the young man's face get redder. Bob burst out laughing. "Boy, you are so lucky. She's hot as hell, you need to date her." Now Shura was laughing. Ryan was super embarrassed by this point. Finally Shura let him go. "Ok, that enough. We're here to bowl." Ryan pulled his wallet out of his pants pocket and paid Bob for a game. Bob handed them both a pair of bowling shoes. After switching shoes and handing there's to Bob, the two walked over to one of the lanes.

Shura hadn't bowled in years so she wasn't sure how she would do. She sat down on the curved couch in front of the lane. She would let Ryan go first. Once the balls rolled up the track, Ryan grabbed one and walked to the edge of the lane. He knew what he was doing. After taking a minute to get his aim right, he released the ball. It went right down the center of the lane, striking down all the pins in one go. It was a strike on his first turn.

Ryan cheered as he walked over to where Shura was sitting. He was good, Shura had to admit. Now it was her turn to show her skills. Shura picked up a green bowling ball, the one Ryan used rolled back up the track. Shura aimed the ball, swinging her arm back and forth. Once happy with her aim, she slung the ball down the lane. All the pins except for two were knocked down.

It might not have been a strike, but it was still good. Her bowling skills were rusty. The two took turns bowling. They both managed to get a few strikes, and knocking down most of the pins. Not once did either of them have the ball roll into the gutter. It was the most fun Shura had it a while. That was probably why when the game ended, she paid for another game.

It had been a close game; Ryan had won with only two points. Shura was determined to win this time. It was during their second game that they both played their hardest. They both made strike after strike. In the end Shura won by one point. It wasn't much of a win but, she still won.

The two went on to play several more games. At one point a good amount of people was watching them. They both were skilled at bowling, each going all out. In every game, they only won by a few points and they even tied at the end of one. Shura and Ryan lost track of time. They were having too much fun to be bothered with it.

After Shura and Ryan had enough of bowling for the day, the two turned in their bowling shoes and got their own. Once Ryan tied his shoe laces he looked over at Shura. "I'm starting to get hungry, you want to go eat somewhere." Shura's stomach growled. She remembered that she hadn't eaten lunch yet.

Now looking at her phone, Shura saw that it was a little past five. They had been there a lot longer then she thought they had been. "That sounds good. I was getting hungry as well." The two then left the bowling alley and walked over to a small restaurant across the street.

After setting down at an open booth, Shura heard a phone start ringing. Ryan pulled out his cell phone and checked the ID. "It's just my mom." Ryan said, answering the phone. Ryan turned his head, looking though the window.

"Hey mom," There was a pause were Shura knew his mom was talking. Then Ryan replied. "I'm just handing out with a friend. I'll be home tonight. I'll be ok mom. I'll see you when I get home." There was another pause. "I know, I know. I'll see you later, love you by." Ryan hung up and but his phone away. Ryan sighed as continued to look out the window.

A grin spread across Shura's face. "You still live with your mom?" Ryan looked over at her. "Yes. And with my dad and three younger siblings." Shura was about to say something else when a waitress walked over to their table. The woman handed them each a menu. "Would you like something to drink?" Ryan asked for a coke and Shura asked for a sweet tea. The woman then left, giving them a minute to decide what they wanted.

"It's been a fun day hasn't it." Shura said as she looked though her menu. "It has been." This had been one of the best days Shura had sense coming to America. This city was really starting to grow on her. Shura had to admit, Ryan had been a lot of fun hanging out with. He was someone she could really tease and just have a good time with. Actually, she was curious about how old he was.

"Hey Ryan." Ryan looked up from his menu. "Yes?" He replied, wandering what she wanted. "How old are you." "I'm eighteen, though I'll be nineteen in a few months." Eighteen, the same age she like to tell everyone she was. Even though she's twenty-six. "How about you Shura, how old are you." Shura laughed and said that she was also eighteen. She could see the disbelief on his face, but he didn't say anything about.

The waitress came back with their drinks. She sat them down in front of them and asked if they were ready to order there food. After giving her there orders she left again. Ryan picked up his coke and took a sip. The two sat and talked until there food arrived, which didn't take long. The two ate their food then paid. Ryan left the woman a tip for being a good waitress.

Once outside, Shura saw that the nightclubs were starting to open for the night. Shura then thought about the one near her apartment. She had wanted to check it out but had been too busy to have a look. Well, she was fee now. Grabbing Ryan's arm, she started pulling him behind her. Just like she had when she ran in to him earlier that day. "We're going to party. There's a nightclub by my place that I want to check out."

Ryan didn't seem to like the idea but didn't try to argue with her. He must have realized that it wouldn't do any good. Once Shura got an idea in her head, there was no changing her mind. It took about twenty minutes to get back to where Shura lived. The building's neon sign had just been turned on. The name 'Zodiac' pulsed above the entrance in bright purple. "This is going to be fun." Shura exclaimed as she pulled Ryan through the entrance to the nightclub.

(Rin's P.O.V)

That night, Rin helped his mom cook supper. He had learned a good bit that day. Though, all he could think about was what Shain had told him about. Yumi could tell that something was on her son's mind. Rin had slipped into deep thought as he chopped. "Is something on your mind sweetie?" The question pulled Rin out of his thoughts. He looked up at her, wandering how to say what he was thinking. "There is actually. In class today Shain told me that there was a killer going around killing half-demons. It kind of freaked me out."

When Rin finished speaking, he looked over at his mom and saw that she had frozen. The utensil in her hand had stopped in mid air. Yumi's reaction was starting to worry Rin. "Mom, are you ok?" Yumi blinked and looked at him. "Was Shain the one you said was half demon?" Rin nodded his head. He had told her about him and Stryker yesterday at dinner.

"Rin this is serious, are you certain that's what he said." Yumi's voice had gone completely serious. She was clearly unnerved by what he had said. "Of course I'm sure mom. Shain said that his parents were talking about it. Shain's parents are exorcists, so they should know what's happening."

She didn't say anything for a while. Rin thought the conversation was over but then Yumi sighed. "I knew relations were strained with those with demon blood, but I had to idea things could have gotten that bad." Yumi's hand tightened about the large spoon in her hand. Her knuckles turning white from the force of her hold.

"It makes me sick. This is one of the reasons I didn't want the two of you to become exorcists. I don't want to see my children in danger." Rin had nothing to say to that. He knew his mom loved them more than anything. But she could be over protective at times. "But it's not like anyone knows were half demon. Yukio and I look completely human." A faint smile appeared as Yumi pulled Rin into a one armed hug. "I know, but it still scares me."

After supper, Rin was laying down on his bed. Which was the top bunk of his and Yukio's bunk bed. He was reading a new book his mom had given him when got home from cram school earlier that day. It was one of the romance novels he had been wanting for a while now. It was a gift for starting the school year with good grades.

Rin had just started reading, so he wasn't very far. The sound of his phone starting to ring startled him. Putting his book mark in to keep his place, Rin picked his phone up from right next to him. The caller ID said 'Stryker'.

"Sup Stryker." Rin said as answered. "Hey Rin. My older brother Ryan is taking me, Shain and our little sister Rosetta to the water park this Saturday. Do you and Yukio want to come? It'll be fun." Excitement shot through Rin like a bolt of lightning. "I would love to. Let me ask my parents first." Rin hurried down to the floor and out the room. His dad was watching TV like he normally was. "Hey dad." Shawn looked over at Rin. "My friend Stryker just asked if Yukio and I want to go to the water park with them this Saturday. Can we go?"

"I want to go to a water park." Yuka ran into the living room. Rin watched her run over to there dad, who seemed to be thinking. Finally he said. "Sure why not. But you have to take Yuka with you." Instead of being mad about having to bring his little sister, Rin replied with. "That's fine. Stryker said that he was bringing his little sister."

Now talking in his cell again, Rin said. "Hey Stryker, how old is your sister?"

"She's ten, why you ask?" That was a far question. "I also have a little sister. Her name is Yuka and she's nine. They could keep each other company." There was a pause, and then Stryker replied. "That's a great idea. So did your parents say you can go?"

"Yep, dad said we can." The two then talked for a few more minutes. "Hey Rin, I would like to talk to one of Stryker's parents so I know everything I need to." Rin groaned but listened. "Dad wants talk to one of your parents." There was another pause. "Sure, my dad's right here." Rin handed his cell phone to Shawn. A few seconds later he was talking to Stryker's dad.

They talked about where they would go, and when they would leave. And about where they could meet up with them. After what felt like forever, Shawn handed Rin back his phone. "It's all set. You're going." Rin nearly jumped in joy. He was going to have a great weekend. He talked with Stryker for a while longer.

And at one point their conversation got interrupted when Rin heard Stryker yell on the other end. "Shain! Stop bursting into my room in a towel. Go put some damn closes on!" Rin had to stop himself from laughing. "Sorry about that," Stryker apologized now that he was talking to Rin again. "Shain has issues." Rin laughed. "Sounds like it." Stryker had to hang up not long after that.

Once his phone call with Stryker ended, Rin told Yukio about their plan to go to the water park with Stryker and his family. Yukio seemed quite happy, though Yukio had said he would have liked to have been asked before he said yes for the both of them. Rin said he was sorry of course, but Yukio didn't seem to mind too much.

Not long after that though Rin got another call. This time it was Andy. He hadn't spent much time with him these past few days. It made Rin feel bad. Andy was he best friend after all. "Hey Andy, how's it going?" Rin had gone back to his room and was sitting at his and Yukio's shared desk. The room was too small for more than one. "It's boring. My best friend has been too busy to spent time with me. I feel ignored. I don't like being ignored." Rin rubbed the back of his head.

Andy was definitely straight forward. Rin hadn't meant to make him feel ignored. It was the last thing he wanted. "I'm sorry bro. I've just been busy with the extra classes I'm taking. I'll try to make more time." Rin had to wait for Andy to respond. "We can go back to the arcade Saturday." Without thinking, Rin almost said 'yes', but remembered at the last second that that wouldn't be possible.

"How about Sunday, I've already have plans for Saturday. Yukio, Yuka and I are going to be going to the water park with a friend's family." Disappointment filled Andy's voice as he replied. "That won't work; mom and I will be busy Sunday." Now Rin really felt bad. His best friend just wanted to spent time with him, and he already had plans. Just when Rin thought Andy was about to hang up, he got an idea.

"You can come with us if you want. I'm sure Stryker's brother wouldn't mind having one more tag along." Rin wasn't sure if Andy would agree, but it was worth asking. "I would've want to impose, but if you insist. I'll ask mom and let you know tomorrow." "That sounds good." They didn't talk long, before Andy ended the call. Andy never talked long anyway.

After taking a quick shower, Rin put his pajamas on and got ready to go to bed. That night Rin dreamed about spending the day with both his new friends and best friend.

(Shura's P.O.V)

It was late when Ryan dragged Shura out of the club. Shura might have drunk a little too much, which became clear when Ryan started to look really sexy. Ryan was walking her back to her apartment. Shura appreciated it; at least he was a gentleman. As they passed an alley, Shura thought she saw someone familiar walking down it. But in her current state, Shura didn't think much about it.

Once she made it to her door, Shura pulled out her key and unlocked the door. "I had a good time out. We should do it again sometime." Ryan sounded truly honest as he said that. That made Shura's day. "Me too, I'll call you tomorrow." They had exchanged numbers at one point during the night. I'll see you later then." Ryan then turned and walked away.

Now inside, Shura stumbled over to her couch and flopped down. Grabbing her remote from the side table, she turned on her TV. She then started channel surfing, trying to find something good to watch. At some point Shura fell asleep, for she woke up at out three in the morning with the TV still on.

Turning the TV off, Shura walked into her kitchen and got a glass of water. It really had been one of the best days in a while. After making sure he door was locked, Shura went to her room and changed into her PJ's and went to sleep. The next morning Shura woke up with a hangover. She knew night there it wasn't going to be a good day. And unfortunately it wasn't.

Author's note: Here's chapter 9. Not much happened this time, but it was still good. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading. Please leave a review so I know how you liked it. Reviews are always good to let me know if you liked it. I want to say thank you to all my readers, this story wouldn't be possible without you and I hope you all have a great week.


	12. Chapter 10

The flaming twin exorcists chapter 10

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with work and stuff. I should have had this done a month ago, but it's here now, so hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own blue exorcist or any of its characters. I only own my OC's and my ideas.

Remember that while in Rin, Yukio and Yuka's P.O.V's Shiro and Yuri will be referred to by their new identities sense that is who they know their parents as.

Shiro = Shawn

Yuri = Yumi

Andy = Amaimon

Chapter 10

(Shura's P.O.V)

The next morning, Shura was woken up by the sound of her phone going off. She had forgotten to mute it so that it wouldn't disturb her. Groaning loudly, Shura grabbed one of her fluffed up pillows and threw it over her head in a vain attempt to drown it out. Shura sighed in relief as the cell finally stopped. Put the peace was short lived as the phone instantly began ringing once more. Whoever it was trying to contact her was insistent. Knowing that the phone wouldn't stop until she picked up, Shura forced herself to sit up and answer her cell phone.

Shura had woken up with a hangover, her head hurt and she felt terrible. Though if she was to be completely honest with herself, Shura would have to say that it was worth it. Spending the day with Ryan had been the most fun she had in ages. Ryan had been so shy around her; it had amused the exorcist to no end. He was going to be someone she was going to have fun picking on.

Putting the phone to her ear, Shura said, "Hello." She sounded tiered and there was a edge to her voice that she didn't mean for. Shura instantly recognized the voice of Randy Willis. "Finally, I've been trying to get in touch with you for almost an hour." Shura sighed at that, what could be so important that he had to get in touch that badly. Her curiosity was instantly answered. "You need to get down to headquarters right now. Early this morning, two half-demons were reported missing by their family. One of which was an exwire who has been training to be an exorcist for two years now. I'll explain more when you get here."

"Yes sir, I'll be there as soon as I can." Shura hung up and stood up from her bed. The thought of going back to sleep was long gone as a cold chill ran up her spine. Two more kids had gone missing, and if she didn't find them soon, they would have more bodies on their hands. Walking into her bathroom, Shura quickly striped and got into the shower. Taking the fastest shower she ever had. Once that was done, Shura dressed into a pair of shorts and a bikini top, her exorcist jacket thrown over both, buttoned up all the way except for the top three buttons. It only took a minute to brush her red hair, and with that finished, Shura pulled out one of the many keys connected to her key chain and slid it into the key hole of her front door. Shura pulled the key out and opened the door, walking directly into the HQ of the American branch of the Knights of the True Cross. The door closed behind her, breaking the link between her apartment and where she had just entered.

Stepping into the American branch HQ, the first thing Shura noticed was that everyone was busy. Phones were ringing off the hook as fellow exorcists answered them, a few writing down notes on colorful notepads. More people were rushing back and forth, many carrying either stacks of paper or reports. It was no surprise that the place was busy. American branch was one of the busiest branches there was. The United States was a massive country after all, that was a lot of territory to cover. The US branch had always been stretched thin, due to lack of members. Well not always, but sense the blue night anyway. This meant that most of the men and women who past Shura by were doing the job of either two or three people.

It took a little longer then Shura would have liked to get through the hectic main building and hallways. Shura was almost to Mr. Willis' office, all she had to go was turn one more corner and she would be there. Unfortunately when she turned that corner, she collided with another body. Papers flew everywhere has Shura managed to stay balanced. Though the same couldn't be said for the one who had run into her. A young woman, who looked to be between eighteen and twenty, was lying flat on the ground. The papers she must have been carrying were all around her on the floor in a mess that anyone would dread having to clean up. The moment she lifted her head, Shura recognized her from the photos from Randy's office. "You're Randy's daughter, aren't you?"

The young woman nodded her head, getting back to her feet. "Yep, I'm Tiffany Willis, and now I'm going to be late for my meeting." The woman named Tiffany sighed at the last part, her eyes staring tiredly at the mess she would have to quickly clean up. Shura couldn't help feeling a little bad for her. She had been the one who knocked the girl down in the first place. Well, Randy could wait a few more minutes. He would understand that she had to help his daughter pick up the stack of fallen paper from the hallway. Bending over, Shura started picking up what she now recognized as reports. "I'll help you with this mess, it's the least I can do for knocking you down." A look of relief appeared on Tiffany's face as she to bend down to pick up the paper. "Thank you, I really appreciate it." Shura simply nodded to that and the two quickly and efficiently gathered up the reports back into a stack. Of course the reports were no longer completely in order, but it's not like they had all day to put it back in order. Well, Shura didn't anyway. Once Tiffany was once more carrying a stack of papers, she thanked Shura once more and walked around the corner that Shura had just come from.

Now that was done, Shura continued down the hallway until she reached Randy's office. Stopping in front of the door, Shura gave the wooden door a good two solid knocks. The sound of Randy's voice instantly responded to the knocking, inviting her in. "Come in."

Shura walked inside, closing the door behind her. The office was the same as before. Only this time, there was a couple standing before Randy's desk. A tall thin man had his arm wrapped around the shoulders of a short, thick woman. She wasn't fat, just a little thick. The man was slightly dark; it was obvious he was from a mixed family. His long black hair was in dreads, tied together down his back. He was wearing the exorcist uniform, a belt with guns and ammunition was wrapped around his waist. Obviously a dragoon. The woman on the other hand was pale compared to the man beside her, her light brown shoulder length hair framed her round face. Her head was resting on the man's shoulder. Unlike her husband, she was dressed in a dark blue tank top, and a pair of black jeans. She most likely wasn't an exorcist. The couple was clearly upset; the woman's eyes were bloodshot as though she had been crying hard for a while. The man was tense, looking like he wanted to punch someone or something.

Shura took that all in, in just a few seconds. At first, she was confused as to why they were there, but she instantly put the pieces together. There were two more kids missing, and one of the two people in front of her was an exorcist. Remembering what she had read the day before about all the killed children belonging to families of exorcists, there was only one explanation. These were the parents of the children that she was going to have to find. But that also raised some questions, neither of the two looked like they had demon blood in them. They appeared completely human. Shura was pulled out of that trail of thought when Randy greeted her. "Shura, you're finally here."

The red haired exorcist turned her eyes from the upset couple and looked at Randy Willis. He looked tiered. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he didn't seem to have his cheerful persona that he usually had. Shura couldn't blame him, which everything that's been happening; he had to be under a lot of stress. The fate of the two newest victims rested heavily on his shoulders. "This is Leo Whipsnake, he's a middle 1st class exorcist, and beside him is his wife, Lillium Whipsnake. They are the adopted parents of Scott and Karen Whipsnake. The children that had gone missing." Shura looked back at the couple, no words could describe the living hell they must be going through right now. Shura held her hand out to the man formally introducing herself, "I'm Shura Kirigakure, upper 1st class exorcist and am the one in charge of finding the killer. I'll do everything I can to find your children."

Leo shook her hand, "Thank you, I still can't believe this is happening." Shura nodded her head. The two had to be in shock. Switching into work mode, Shura folded her arms over her chest. "When did you realize that your children were missing?" The woman was too chocked up to respond, so Leo was the one who answered. "It was early this morning. My wife had gone to wake them up for school when she discovered that they weren't there. Their beds were still made as if they hadn't slept in them. I had gotten home late that night, really early in the morning. I should have checked in on them before going straight to bed." Quickly seeing that the man was about to get off track with self-guilt, Shura interrupted. "What happened after your wife realized that they were gone." Blinking a few times Leo refocused himself. Once he had pulled himself together he continued.

"Lillium woke me up in a panic. I had never seen her so scared before. Scott and Karen are only a year apart. Karen being sixteen and Scott being seventeen. I know there's a chance that they might have just sneaked out like teenagers do. But with them being half demon and all these kidnapping and killings going on, I couldn't take the rest. They might be fine, but they could also be in grave danger. So I instantly called Mr. Willis to report them missing." Shura nodded her head, this was a serious situation, and all possibilities must be taken into consideration. "The first thing we should do is check your home to see if they have come back yet." Lillium nodded her head, a small amount of hope appeared in her watery brown eyes.

Randy, who had been silent up till that point spoke up, "That's a good start, I'll live you to it." Recognizing a dismissal when she hears it, Shura fallowed the couple out of the office. The three took a taxi from headquarters to their home. Surprisingly, they didn't live far from where she did, just a block or two away. They had a nice cozy home with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. All of the bedrooms were upstairs as well as two of the bathrooms. Sadly there was no one there. Searching the teens' rooms, Shura didn't see anything suggesting that they had been taken from their rooms. But this was their rooms, meaning that there were plenty of belongings that Shura could use to track the missing teens. Picking up a tank top that had been thrown onto the top of a dresser, Shura allowed her newly summoned snakes to become familiar with the girl's shirt before they slithered out the window. Leo and Lillium sat down in the living room while Shura worked.

With nothing left to do but wait, Shura walked downstairs to sit with worried parents. In the living room Shura saw a family picture hanging on the wall. There was Leo and Lillium of course, plus two young teens. The boy in the picture had greenish-blue eyes. The boy's demon heritage was clear to see, even from a photo. Though anyone without a masho would just see a normal looking teen. The boy had a blue tent to his skin, which seemed rather pale compared to his dark blue hair. His ears were pointed the way all half demon's ears are. Beside him stood his sister, Karen. She looked just like her brother with the same blue tented skin, and dark blue hair. The only difference was that her eyes were a greenish-yellow instead of a greenish-blue. Looking over to where the Whipsnakes were, Shura asked, "Who are there real parents?" That seemed to catch them off guard. "We don't know. We adopted them after my husband found them abandoned during a mission. Scott was two years old and Karen was only a year old.

Shura wanted to ask more about now Leo had found the children, but at that moment one of Shura's snakes returned. And this time it had something with it. Wrapped in the snake's tail were the remains of what Shura assumed to be a necklace. Lillium gasped at the sight, her hands jumped up to cover her mouth. "That's Karen's; I bought it for her last week." The shock on the woman's face had turned to fear. Turning from the family photo, Shura spoke to her snake. "Take me to where you found the necklace. Leo had gotten up from where he sat on the couch, his hand resting on one of his guns. "I'm going to, you might need back up." Shura didn't argue; having another exorcist with her couldn't hurt. "Fine, but you better keep up."

Leo nodded in agreement, fallowing her out of his house. Lillium remained behind, which Shura was grateful for. The last thing she needed was a civilian putting them self in danger. It didn't take long for the two to find themselves in a very familiar alleyway. Standing at the entrance to the alley, Shura was hit by a memory from last night. She thought she had seen someone familiar walking down this very alley. What if it had been the killer? Berating herself for being too drunk to notice, Shura fallowed her snaked to the middle of the alley. There she saw the rest of the necklace on the ground. Crouching down, Shura picked up a piece from the ground. It was then that she heard something. After telling Leo to stop, Shura got closer to the sound. It sounded like sniffling, as if someone were trying to muffle their crying. Now standing before a dumpster, Shura once more crouched down, but this time onto her hands and knees. Pressing herself close to the dirty ground, Shura looked underneath the dumpster and found herself staring into a pair of frightened glowing greenish-yellow eyes.

(Rin's P.O.V)

It had started as a usual morning; Yukio had to drag Rin out of bed, Yuka trying to hog the bathroom, their dad snoring loudly from his bedroom. It didn't take long for Rin to change out of his PJ's. Rin yawned as he rested his head into the balm of his hand. He was tired, like he was every morning when getting up for school. Yukio and Yuka were sitting at the kitchen table as well, though Rin was the only one who looked as if he would fall asleep any second. Yumi sat a plate of food in front of him. Said plate was full of scrambled eyes, bacon and toast. A small glass of orange juice was placed next to him. After everyone had been given a plate of food, their mom said grace and they ate breakfast. Over breakfast, Rin talked about how excited he was to be going to the water park with Shain and Stryker. Yuka was quick to goin in on the conversation, chatting away as well about how much fun she was going to have.

Yukio, just listened to them talk. He didn't feel like talking right then. After everyone had eaten, Yumi quickly washed the dishes. Walking back into his room, Rin grabbed his bookbag and double checked to make sure he had all of his homework. A soft meow got Rin's attention. Turning his head, the dark haired boy saw Kuro lying on the top of the bunk bed staring at him with half closed eyes. "Lucky," Rin mumbled under his breath. Unlike him, Kuro could sleep all day without a care in the world. As if he had heard him, Kuro purred in response rolling over onto his back. As if trying to show off how relaxed he was. Rin snorted at his cat's antics and picked up his backpack, throwing it over one shoulder. Rin had just walked into the living room when he heard Andy knocking at the door. Rin yelled out, "Come in," and Andy walked in, blank faced as always.

"I asked mom, she said I can go." It took Rin a minute to remember what it was he was talking about, but when he did, a big smile stretched across his face. "That's great." Yukio just looked at him confused. "What's great?" Rin then remembered that he hadn't said anything to anyone else about Andy joining. "Oh, right. I asked Andy if wanted to go to the water park with us Saturday." Rin rubbed the back of his head as he said that. Yukio frowned at his twin, "You can't just invite more people to go without asking Stryker if his brother is ok with it first." Rin knew his brother was right, though he had every intention of doing that. "I was going to ask him to ask his brother during cram school today. I do think you know."

Now Yukio looked a little taken aback. "I didn't mean to imply that you didn't, you know how I am." Rin grinned at his brother and pulled him into a hug, "Of course I do you're my favorite brother." Yukio gave Rin a small push, "I'm your only brother." Once Yukio had pulled out of Rin's hold, Yukio smoothed out his grey shirt. "We should head to the bus stop now." Rin nodded his head in agreement. Andy had just opened the door when Yumi walked into the living room. "Rin, Yukio wait a second. I just got a call from your cram school teacher, Ms. Birdsong. She said that cram school classes as been cancelled for today." Rin looked at his mom in shock, Yukio mimicked his look. Cancelled? But why? Yukio asked for him, "Did she say why?" Yumi shook her head, "She didn't say much, only that all the teachers have been required to attend a meeting and won't be able to teach."

Looking over at Andy, Rin expected to see him looking confused. But for some strange reason he wasn't. Rin didn't think much about it though, for his attention was drawn to other things. If cram school was cancelled, then Rin would have to call Stryker after school to see if they didn't mind Andy tagging along. Though it wasn't a big deal, Rin would have preferred to have asked in person. But there was nothing he could do about it, unless he just asked tomorrow. Rin pushed that thought away; he wanted to ask as soon as possible so that Andy would know for certain that it was ok for him to go. That was all Yumi had to say, so the three teens walked out the door and headed for the bus stop.

School had been boring as always, Gym class being the only think that didn't bore him to tears. Once they got off the bus, Rin, Yukio, and Andy walked straight to Rin and Yukio's place. As always the place was empty. Their dad was still at work, their mom was at the café, and Yuka was still at school. The three sat down at the kitchen table and pulled out their homework. Sense the school year had just started; they were still going easy stuff. But that didn't mean that Rin liked it. No, he hated homework, but he knew if he didn't do it his mom would come down on him like a ton of bricks. It was safer for his wellbeing to just to the boring homework.

Yukio was the first to be finished, which was no surprise what so ever. Rin struggled with his math, but with a little help from Yukio, he was finished in no time. Once finished, Yukio walked into the living room to set up the play PS2 for them to play with. Andy walked out to help Yukio set the game up. Once alone in the kitchen Rin pulled out his phone and dialed Stryker's number. Stryker answered on the second ring. "Hey Rin, what's up?" With the phone held up to his ear, Rin sat back down at the table. "Oh nothing much, just wanted to talk with you sense cram school was cancelled."

There was a shuffle from the other end. "Yea, I can't believe two more people have gone missing." Rin then remembered what Shain had said the day before about someone killing half-demons. Stryker continued to speak, "It was Scott Whipsnake and his sister Karen. This is hitting to close to home Rin. Scott was an exwire in the cram school. Now I'm worried that our parents won't let us go to the water park." Rin felt his hart sink at that. He really had had his heart set on it. "They're freaking out, worrying over Ryan and Shain. Oh right, you don't know. Ryan is my older half-brother, he's a quarter demon." That cleared up Rin's confusion. "I hope we can still go." Rin said, disappointment evident in his voice. "Don't worry, I'll call and let you know if our plans get cancelled." Rin sighed; this was not how he expected this chat to go.

"Actually Stryker, I called because I was going to ask if I could bring my best friend Andy with us. I wanted to make sure it was to problem, but sense there's a chance that the trip might not happen, I guess it doesn't matter." There was a pause of silence then Stryker replied. "That's no big deal Rin, I can still ask. Hopefully mom and dad will just go with us so that we can still go. I have my fingers crossed, though I'll understand if they say no. With four dead and two missing, any parent would get over protective."

Rin had to agree with that, he knew how over protective a parent could get. All he had to do was think about his mom. Now she was an over protective parent. Rin was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Andy yelling form the living room. "Rin come on, we have the game ready." Pulling his cell phone from his ear, Rin responded, "I'll be there in a minute, I'm talking to someone right now."

"Well hurry it up, I want to play already."

Well Andy was being impatient today. Rin put the phone back up to his ear. "Let's talk later, my friend Andy is over and he's getting impatient with me." Stryker laughed from the other end. "I get it, so talk to you later then." "Later." Rin hung up and walked into the living room. "What took you so long?" Andy demanded from the couch. Rin sat down next to him and picked up his controller. "I was talking to Stryker; he's the friend whose family is going to the water park. I was making sure it was ok for you to join us." That seemed to have changed Andy's mood for he was now seemed interested. "Stryker said he'll ask, but something came up and there's a change that they might not go after all. He said he'll let me know if the water park trip gets cancelled."

Now that definitely deflated Andy's mood. "That stinks, what happened." Rin didn't know how to explain it to Andy. He didn't know about demons or exorcists. Rin was never a good liar so he kept it simple. "He didn't say really, only that it was serious." Andy gave him a strange look but didn't say anything else. They had been playing for about fifteen minutes when Yuka walked in, her pink bookbag on her back. "I'm home," she said getting everyone's attention. "Hey Yuka," Rin said, pausing the game to Andy's annoyance.

"Can I play to when I'm finished with my homework?" Before Rin or Andy could get a word out, Yukio replied with, "Of course Yuka. We wouldn't leave you out." Andy mumbled at that but everyone ignore it. Yuka then hurried into the kitchen and Rin unpaused the game. Yuka finished her homework thirty minutes later. No flopped on the couch with Yukio, Yuka picked up the last controller and connected to the game. It was now a four way race with Yukio in the lead, Rin and Andy fighting for second and Yuka in last. It wasn't long after that that Shawn came home. He looked worn out. As Shawn closed the door he was greeted with a 'Hey dad' 'Hey daddy' and a "Hello Mr. Okumura". Shawn groaned as he stretched his back. "My back is killing me, I'm going to go soak in the tube."

Rin watched his dad retreat down the hall. He felt bad for his dad, his back had started bothering him recently and he didn't know what to do for him. Though Yukio being the genius he is had looked into back pains and had suggested to Rin that they get their dad a back brace to wear to work. Rin had to admit that it was a good idea. Their dad as done so much for them, the least they can do is make his life easier. Mom had been trying to get him to go get his back checked out by his doctor, but unsurprisingly dad has refused. Saying that it's just a little ache from working too hard. That of course had mom giving him the 'I don't believe you look'. Rin knew that if mom had been home to hear him say that his back was killing him, she would have called his doctor right then and there to set up an appointment herself. Yumi wasn't just an overprotective mom; she was also an overprotective wife as well. That just showed how much she loved him.

Just a minute after Shawn vanished down the hallway, the sound of the bathroom door opening and closing could be heard. The game was once more unpaused and they continued. The game they were playing was Burn out 3. Andy was now in the lead with Yukio in second, Yuka was third and poor Rin was in last place trying to catch up. They played until Andy had to go home for supper.

(Shura's P.O.V)

When Shura's eyes made contact with greenish-yellow, a scared squeak escaped the mouth of the girl who the green yellow eyes belonged to. The small girl instantly pressed herself further back until she was against the wall of the building. Shura recognized her right away. "Karen is that you?" The girl didn't respond, but Leo seemed to have figured out what was happening for he was then right next to Shura looking underneath the dumpster as well. "Come out sweetheart, daddy's here." Karen's greenish-yellow eyes focused on her father. Her whole body relaxed as she crawled out towards him. Once she was out, Leo pulled her into a tight hug, unfazed by the fact he clothing was stained and dirty from being under a dumpster.

Watching the two hug, all Shura could think was why, why had the small teen been hiding in under a dumpster in an alleyway. Shura was about to ask, but was stopped when Leo spoke first. Leo had ended the hug up was still holding onto Karen, keeping her at arm's length. Looking into the small teen's eyes, her father said, "Where's Scott?" Fresh tears burst from the girl's eyes, her whole body began to shack. She didn't say anything, but her reaction was all it took for them to know something had happened. Leo's grip on Karen's arms tightened. "Where's your brother Karen?" Leo's voice had become higher with fear as he demanded to know where his son was.

Finally the girl spoke; her voice was hoarse and broke in a few places. "I don't know. I don't know." More tears fell from her eyes as she dropped her face into her hands. She was a broken mess, and Shura was starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Walking over to the girl, Shura gently placed her hand on the teen's shoulder. "Karen, please. You need to tell us what happened. Why you were under that dumpster and were Scott went." Shura wasn't known for being the most sympathetic or understanding person. But in order to get the demon girl to calm down enough to get out a complete sentence, she was going to have to force herself to be patient. The girl looked into Shura's purple eyes, and then looked away. But not before Shura saw guilt cloud her green-yellow eyes. Leo had gotten impatient at that point, his voice coming out more harsh when he said. "Karen, tell us what happened."

Karen dropped her eyes to the ground, refusing to look at anyone. Shura thought that she wasn't going to say anything else, but she opened her mouth and spoke. "I'm so sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen. I'm really, really sorry." Shura sighed, this was going nowhere. Shura was say something, put Karen continued. "Scott and I, we snuck out after mom went to bed. We wanted to go to Zach's party, the one you and mom said we couldn't go to. We shouldn't have done it and I'm so sorry."

A party? They endangered their lives for a party? Shura couldn't understand how teens could be so stupid.

"We were walking through this alleyway when someone grabbed me from behind. I know it was a man, but it was too dark to see his face. I can't remember much, only that whoever it was jabbed something into the side of my neck. Scott jumped the guy and they started fighting. He told me to run, but I was so weak and dizzy from what that guy did that it took everything I had to crawl underneath the dumpster. I heard them fight for a few more minutes, and then it was quiet. I don't know what happened to Scott, but the next thing I know is that guy was trying to pull me out from underneath the dumpster. Lucky I was too far back for him to reach and he was too big to fit underneath. He eventually gave up and left. What happened after that is all a blur. I lost consciousness not long after that, and when I woke up it was morning. I was too scared to crawl out. I don't know how long I was under there before you found me. Dad, do you think he took Scott?"

Leo's face had gone pale; all the color had drained out of it during her explanation of the night before. Shura remembered what he had said about coming home late and regretting having not checked in on them before going to bed. She knew that his self guilt had undoubtedly just skyrocketed. Then another memory hit her. This one was of Ryan walking her back to her apartment. She had seen someone walking down that alley late last night, someone she couldn't recall but knew as familiar. What if it was the killer she was looking for, what if it was the one who Karen claimed to have attacked her. Damn it, why had she decided to get drunk that night. If she hadn't been wasted, she would have checked and could have found this girl sooner and could have had a much fresher trail to her brother.

Shura's inner thoughts were interrupted when Leo suddenly said, "Karen what's that you're holding in your hand?" Shura looked at Karen's blue tented hands, which she now noticed were webbed around the fingers. In her right hand Shura saw something familiar clutched in the teens fist. The girl brought her hand to her face and looked at her own clenched fist, as if just now remembering that she was holding on to something. "I forgot I was holding it, I pulled in off of the man's jacket before I was able to pull away from him. Shura's heart dropped into her stomach when Karen opener her hand, revealing what it was that she had been holding on to. It couldn't be, sure Shura had her suspensions with the holy water grenade. But this, this was undoubtedly, unquestionable proof that the one killing the half-demon children was an exorcist. It was impossible to deny, not when right in front of Shura's very eyes the almost kidnapped girl held a True Cross pendent. An exact copy of the one that both Shura and Leo were currently wearing.

Leo's face was turning green. He knew what this meant, just as Shura did. They were after one of their own, an exorcist gone rouge who might or might not be working alone. Snapping herself out of her shock, Shura forced her eyes away from the pendent and to Leo. "I've had my suspicions that it might be a fellow exorcist, but now I know for certain that it's true." Leo shook his head as if trying to convince himself that it wasn't true. "This doesn't make sense, why would an exorcist do this." Shura sighed in pity, this man's whole view on the Order had just shifted and it seems that he wasn't taking it very well.

"I'm not completely surprised. Tension has been raising sense the blue night. It's not out of the realm of possibility that someone snapped and could no long comprehend the difference between exorcising a demon and killing a half-demon. I'm going to tell you now, the line between human and demon is blurring. Sooner or later, our job as exorcists will no longer be black and white. It's already starting to become a gray area with these killings. And sooner than most are going to like, we will have to change the way we view the world."

Leo nodded his head in response, "I know what you're saying. I've noticed that the Order is in dire need of change sense the day I adopted Scott and Karen. Many gave me a hard time about wanted to take care of ' _demons'_. It was as if they were incapable of recognizing that fact that they were defenseless, innocent babies. Well there were still those who supported me, but not enough to drown out the disapproval of my colleagues. And sense we adopted them not long after the blue night, it was pretty bad. A lot of people I thought were friends stopped talking to me, some even going so far as to call be a disgrace to the order for protecting ' _demons'._ I can't believe anyone would do this to these children. It's disgusting, and now he has my son and I don't even know if he's still alive or not."

By time, Leo had finished speaking, his hands were tangled in his black dreads, his dark eyes closed in an attempt to hide his fear. Karen wrapped her arms around her father's middle, trying to make him feel better. Leo appreciated it and hugged her back. Shura took a step back, not wanting to intrude on a family moment. The two separated after a few minutes. Once Shura was curtain that Leo had calmed himself down, she laid her hand on his shoulder, like she had done to Karen not too long ago. "There's a good chance that Scott's still alive. There's one thing all the victims have in common so far, they always show up two days after going missing. There's still a chance we can find him before its too late." That seemed to have been the right thing to say for Leo gave Shura a short nod in gratitude.

"You're right; we have to report this to Mr. Willis immediately. We need to get a team searching as soon as we can." Shura couldn't agree more, looking at Karen who had been silence for a while, she knew that the teen was going to have to go with them. "Karen, you'll have to come with us and tell Willis what you told the both of use." Karen lowered her gaze, giving the impression that having to explain the nightmare she went through again wasn't something she wanted to do. "It's ok, Willis will unserstand. It will help us find your brother and the man who kidnapped him faster." Finally Karen nodded her head, though she kept to eyes fixed on the ground.

With nothing left to say, Shura summoned one of her snakes and had it send a message to Lillium that they had found Karen. The two adults and one teen exited the alley. Once on the sidewalk Shura remembered how dirty Karen's clothes were. "Maybe we should let her clean up and change before going to Willis." Leo looked back at his daughter with a look that clearly showed that he too had forgotten. "That would be a good idea."

They walked back the Whipsnake house. Karen barley got a foot in the door when her mom pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "My baby, are you ok?" Karen somehow was able to pull out of her mom's crushing embrace. Lillium hounded her with questions about what had happened. Karen had answered the best she could without igniting her mother's rage. Finally Leo ended the conversation. "Karen hurry up stairs and clean up, we'll leave once you're ready." The teen nodded and ran up the stairs. Once she was gone, Lillium gave them a confused look. "Leave? Where are you Taking Karen and where's Scott?"

Shura didn't want to be the one to explain to the woman how her son was in the hands of a killer, so she pushed Leo closer to his wife and walked further into the house. It was his family issues; he had to deal with it. "Lillium you need to sit down." Lillium's fear spiked through the roof. "What happened Leo?" The way she spoke reminded Shura of Leo himself when he had questioned Karen when they first found her. Leo grabbed hold of his wife's arm and led her into the living room, making her take a seat on the couch. "Karen said that they were attacked by a man after they snuck out to go to that party. We think he took Scott." Lillium gasped in horror, her hands flying up to cover her mouth.

"Was it the killer?" It was said just above a whisper, but Shura heard it just fine. Leo cringed at the question. No one would like having to answer that. "Yes." And with that one word, Lillium broke down in tears, sopping her heart out into the palms of her hands. Shura could watch the woman brake down in front of her and looked away. Leo sat down beside his grieving wife, and pulled her into a comforting hug. "It's going to be ok; we'll find him I swear. We're going to bring Scott home." That did little to ease the woman's fears. At this point nothing other than seeing her son walk through that door in one piece would. We need Karen to come with us so that she can give Mr. Willis an eye witness report of what happened. It'll help us find Scott." Lillium simply nodded her head; she was too upset to argue with her husband. Shura noticed that Leo didn't bring up the fact that the killer was a fellow exorcist, though she couldn't blame him there. The poor woman was already under enough stress as it is without that bombshell being dropped on her.

Within Thirty minutes, Karen came back down stairs clean. She was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a short sleeved orange shirt that made her blue skin pop out more. She was brushing her blue hair and had it in a ponytail by the time she reached the bottom of the stairs. She looked better now, more put together then before. It seems that a good shower always made people feel better. Once she was in the living room, Lillium lifted her face from her hands; her eyes were swollen and red. "We'll speak about you sneaking out when you and your father get back." The teen nodded her head, knowing there was no way out of it.

"You ready," Shura said to both father and daughter. When they both nodded their heads, Shura pulled out her key ring for the second time that day. Getting the one she needed, the red haired exorcist inserted the key into the Whipsnake's front door. Creating the link that would connect the family door to the US headquarters. Throwing the door open, Shura, Leo and Karen walked through the doorway. Leaving Lillium alone once more within her own home.

~10~

Author's note: There you go everyone chapter 10, I'm so happy to have this chapter finished. Once again I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I hope it was worth the long wait. I have deiced that instead of updating once a week I'll be updating once a month. It will be easier of me and will give be more time to work on each chapter to make them better. So thank you for fallowing my story and putting up with this long break. I'll make sure this doesn't happen often and will for now on be updating on the first day of each month. That will be my new schedule for updating. Thank you for reading and please leave a review to let me know that you liked it and what I do to improve. I'm truly some for the long wait.

Later.


End file.
